Success
by Kool Killer
Summary: Private Calla Anderson is aboard a UNSC destroyer when it is seized by covenant forces. Somehow, she is still alive. After Calla undergoes a transformation, she catches the attention of shipmaster Thel Vadam'ee And perhaps Thel sees more in her than just a warrior. WORT?
1. Chapter 1

Success

By Kool Killer

Tailored for Drako **:**D

Disclaimer**: Calla Anderson is strictly RedDrako7s' character, which she was kind enough to let me use, THANKS DRAKO!**

UNSC Controlled Space, Pelican, troop transporter 8/3/2540 6:34am

Calla Anderson was sitting in the back of a pelican that was inbound to the SilverSides, a UNSC Destroyer. Callas' short spiky blonde hair tingled from the cool air that was blowing out from the pelicans' ventilation system. Her blue eyes held pride and determination. She had been very lucky in combat; bullets and plasma that were fired from her enemies never hit their mark. Calla had cheated death more than once, and had even managed to put an elite into an early grave. That elite was not forgotten though, Calla smiled while she looked down at her fine black leather boots. The boots weren't made out of regular leather, on no. They were made out of a much more rare type of hide. A hide that was almost impossible to kill. But if her attacker hadn't been so keen on heckling her, he might have noticed the combat knife she had concealed in her sleeve.

Calla smiled and looked around the pelican she was currently in. The only other people in the pelican were the pilot, he had a humors' attitude. A lieutenant who wore green fatigues and his escort, a corporal that was dressed in a standard uniform, just like Calla. Both the corporal and the lieutenant must have been good friends since they chose to sit right next to each other. The ride to the SilverSides was long and quiet. Both the Lieutenant and his escort had decided to sleep all the way to the SilverSides. Being a ten hour flight, Calla couldn't blame them. Since they had fallen asleep Calla did not have anyone to talk to, which was a good thing, since she did not like to engage in conversations, normally.

Calla was, for the most part, a loner. She had grown up on a rebel controlled planet with her family. Calla remembered that the times were very tough and living on the planet was pretty dangerous. It didn't help matters that her family, mostly her father were helping the rebels attack UNSC controlled territories. Callas' family did not have a choice though, you either did what you were told, or the rebels made an example out of you and everyone you loved, hell, even anyone you talked to. So on top of all that, Calla and her family lived in constant fear of the UNSC finding them. Even though they were civilians, the UNSC would consider them terrorists since her parents had helped the rebels a great deal. If Calla and her family had been caught by the UNSC, they surly would have been lined up against a wall and gunned down along with all the other rebels.

But sadly, when her parents had been killed, it was not the UNSC that had done it, but her own people. The leader of the rebels, General Mahuad, thought Callas' parents were secretly giving the UNSC information on their whereabouts so they could get their daughter to safety and away from the rebels. Of course this was not true, but general Mahuad, on suspicion, had her parents shot in front of her. Calla wondered why the general's troops had shown her mercy. Since it was normal for the whole family to be executed when such an event would occur, maybe his troops just didn't feel like murdering a helpless child that day.

Calla shuddered as tears fell from her deep blue eyes. She remembered exactly how her parent's deaths had played out. Calla, her mother and father were just getting ready to eat dinner, when Mahuads' troops kicked in their door. The troops barged in with their rifles trained on her mother and father. Her father was killed immediately by the rebel troops, but her mother's death was much slower and horrifically painful. They had shot her in the lungs and left her to die while they searched the rest of the house. Calla remembered holding her mother's tear stricken face with her little hands while she slowly chocked to death on her own blood. Calla could have sworn that her mother was trying to say I love you. But when Callas' mother tried to speak, she would only gag as more blood would flow from her mouth. After an eternity of suffering, Callas' mother forced out a hoarse sigh, that was muffled by the blood in her lungs. Soon after that, Callas' mother finally gave into death as one last tear ran down her cheek and the life left her soft blue eyes.

Calla snapped out of her horrid memories and wiped the tears from her eyes with her sleeves while she sobbed quietly. Calla rarely cried, but whenever she thought about her parent's deaths, her strength would leave her heart. This left her feeling broken and alone, longing for someone, anyone to hold and comfort her. Callas' sorrow soon turned into a furious rage. Calla swore, if she ever found general Mahuad again, she would do much more than put a bullet between his eyes. Calla had been so lost in her thoughts she hadn't noticed the pilot of the pelican talking to her with concern.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" The pilot asked in a worried voice. Calla looked up at the pilot with her eyes red from crying. Calla looked over to the entrance of the pelican where the lieutenant and the corporal had been siting, they had already left. Calla looked back at the pilot and forced out a smiled.

"I'm fine, thank you," Calla replied softly, still staying seated. The pilot stood in front of her unsure of what to do, and then he extended his hand.

"I'm not one to be good with greetings, but, my name is Blake Cardney, welcome to the SilverSides, uhh," Blake paused, waiting for the private to respond.

"My name is Calla, Calla Anderson," She replied, firmly shaking Blake's hand. Calla could already tell that Blake was a sweetheart. Blake winced slightly not expecting Calla to have such a strong grip.

"It's nice to meet you Calla, I'm sure you will like it here, we are all one big happy family, and we are glad to have you here," Blake took his hand back and let it fall to his side. Calla looked up at Blake trying to see his face, but his helmet covered everything but his lips, that were tugged up into a Cherie smile.

"What time is it?" Calla asked Blake while she rubbed her eyes.

"It's four thirty one in the evening," Blake replied. Calla sighed, not believing that a ten hour flight had gone by so quickly. Calla stayed quite until her stomach rumbled in hunger.

"Oh, sorry," Calla blushed, her stomach complained so loudly that she knew Blake had heard it. She looked up in surprise when Blake's stomach growled loudly in protest with Callas' stomach.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, after a ten hour flight, anyone would be starving," Blake smiled warmly back at Calla then added. "And unfortunately, my pelican is not equipped with peanut snacks," Calla chuckled then looked back at Blake.

"Is there a cafeteria, close by?" Calla questioned Blake with hunger in her eyes.

"There is one but it is not close by, let me go turn in my keys really quick, then I will come back and take you to the Cafeteria," Blake grinned innocently at Calla. Calla nodded and leaned back in her seat.

"I would like that very much, I will wait for you here," Calla replied, happy that she had just made a friend.

"Perfect, I will go turn these keys in and I will be right back," Blake turned around and left in a hurry, obviously not wanting to keep Calla waiting. Calla watched Blake hustle out of the pelican and disappear. Calla closed her eyes for just a moment, then she heard Blakes voice again.

"You ready to get some grub Calla?" Blake asked in a joyful voice. Calla slowly opened her eyes and her eyes widened in shock. There standing before her was Blake, and she could see his face now. He had deep blue eyes and sandy blonde hair! Blake had the same eye and hair color as Calla. Calla blushed a little and responded to the handsome man that was before her.

"Yes, I am ready," She replied kind of shyly. Calla stood up and tried to walk but she tripped as her legs were still asleep from the insanely long ride. Calla fell forward right into Blake's' firm arms. He caught her with ease and steadied her with his arms.

"Whoa, your legs fell asleep too huh," Blake grinned at Calla before continuing. "I almost fell right on my face when I tried to get out of the cabin," Blake laughed inside his head as he remembered the face he made when he had almost biffed it.

"Thanks for doing that for me," Calla replied while she was finally able to gain control of her legs. Blake nodded his head and arched his eyebrows.

"Of course, I can't have you messing up that pretty face, that's just not going to fly," Blake chuckled quietly. "All right Calla, let's move out," Blake gave a hand single to go. Calla followed Blake off the pelican and into the docking bay. At first, Calla was stunned by the bright halogen lights that were up on the ceiling of the docking bay. Calla eyes quickly adjusted and she continued to follow Blake. The pair left the docking bay and hung a right and walked down the long hallway. They soon arrived at an elevator and Blake pushed the call button. Blake looked back at Calla and his eyes wandered down to her fine black leather boots.

"Hey, those are some nice boots you got there, I haven't seen that kind of leather before," Blake said as he admired the neat looking boots.

"That's because it is no ordinary leather, it was made from an elites hide," when Calla finished her sentence Blake's mouth opened up in surprise.

"Oh really," Blake asked looking at Calla to see if she might be fibbing, but she gave him a stone cold serious look, then nodded.

"And the funny thing was, the elite could have killed me, but he decided to explain his life story about how he was chosen by the prophets and all this other crap," Calla smiled bashfully.

"That's awesome! You know if you see captain Dogartt around here you will have to tell him what you just told me, he just loves stuff like that," Blake looked up at the elevator screen, it only had to come down four more floors and it would arrive.

"Well I don't think the captain would have time for a private, he probably has much more important things to do," Calla replied glancing at Blake.

"Oh no, he always has time for his crewmembers, he's down to earth, I mean straight down," Blake answered back stopping for a second. "Our captain doesn't even eat at the officers table, he prefers to sit with the regulars and chat it up," The doors to the elevator opened up to reveal an empty compartment.

"Looks like we get this one all to ourselves," Calla said as she stepped inside the elevator with Blake. The doors to the elevator closed and Blake pushed one of the floor numbers, the number lit up. The elevator started to move upwards very quickly. Calla felt her stomach sink as the elevator continued to climb. Soon the elevator reached its destination and a Bing was heard. The doors opened up and the pair stepped out of the elevator. The elevator doors closed quietly behind the pilot and the private.

"The mess hall is this way," Blake said as he turned right and walked down the hall with Calla close by. They only had to walk for a couple of minutes and the tantalizing smell of food bombarded Callas senses. Calla could not tell what they were cooking, but she would definitely be having some. Calla and Blake arrived at the mess hall doors and they opened them. If the smell of tasty food was good before, now it was unbearable. Calla and Blake walked over to the serving counter and grabbed one of the cook's attention. The cook walked up to his side of the serving counter and started to dish up two plates.

"I hope the both of you worked up an appetite," The cook joked while he loaded both the plates up with steaming hot lasagna and freshly baked garlic bread. The cook slid the home cooked meals over along with two ice cold glasses of milk and then he smiled. "Enjoy your food,"

"We will, thank you," Calla responded as she walked with Blake to find a table. The whole cafeteria was alive as different service men and women laughed and joked with each other while they ate their irresistible meals. Calla and Blake saw an opening at a table and went for it. They sat down next to each other and readied their forks in an attack position. Then Calla and Blake lunched an assault on their plates that were piled high. As soon as Calla took her first bite she knew something had gone terribly right. Blake grinned and asked.

"So, do you like the grub?" Blake cut another piece of his lasagna off and shoveled it into his mouth.

"OF COURSE I DO!" Calla replied, and then she took a bite of her soft warm garlic bread. Calla scarfed down the piece of garlic bread before picking up her sentence. "I've been on plenty of ships and their food never even came close to this!" Calla thought the food should have been served in a fancy restaurant, not to a bunch of enlisted men and women.

"That's because our captain, Dwain Dogartt, spends all the money he gets from his bonuses on his crew, I mean we got an entertainment center complete with a theater, a bar, and so many other luxuries,"

"That's so kind that he does this for all of you, most captains could care less about their crew, and they certainly wouldn't be spending their bonuses on anything else but themselves," Calla answered back at Blake who was now halfway finished with his food. Blake and Calla continued to eat their meals until there plates were empty.

"That was epic," Blake sighed contently as he wiped his lips with a napkin.

"It's too good to be true, if I see captain Dogartt, I will be sure to thank him," Calla finished off her glass of chilled milk. Blake and Calla inhaled deeply and breathed out happily.

"So Calla, where did you grow up?" Blake asked then he immediately regretted it as a painful expression crossed her face. Blake looked at her with remorse then he spoke. "So, the covenant got your family too, I know how hard it can be to lose the ones you love," Calla looked over at Blake and gave him a faint smile, she was glad someone else knew her pain.

"They were killed, but it was not the covenant that did it, it was the REBELS," Calla said the word rebels with an undying hatred. Blake nodded then added.

"Yeah, it's funny isn't it, we spent our whole lives as a species killing and slaughtering our own, and this whole time the covenant was getting stronger," Blake looked into Callas brilliant blue eyes. "So naturally when the covenant did find us, we were already weakened and had exhausted most of our resources in all the wars we fought against our own people, it's a crying shame," Blake's eyes watered a bit giving them a glossy sheen, he quickly broke eye contact with Calla and wiped his eyes. "I should probably take you to your squad leader, you're a mechanic right?" Blake asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" Calla asked confused.

"You just have that look about you," Blake replied back as he stood up with his empty plate. Calla did the same and followed Blake to a garbage can. They threw their cups away then stacked their used plates on top of the garbage can. Then Blake and Calla left the mess hall. They pair walked back to the elevator and rode it down to the lower levels. They got off and walked to the barracks that were for the mechanics. Blake stopped at the door and faced Calla.

"Thanks for showing me around Blake, it was really kind of you to do that for me," Calla blushed slightly when he smiled back at her.

"It was no trouble at all, you're a really nice person Calla, and I look forward to seeing you soon," Blake once again reached his hand out and shook Callas' smooth hand in a firm grip.

"Thank you Blake, you look after yourself now," Calla said softly.

"You too, goodbye Calla," Blake saluted her briefly then he walked away before Calla could return the salute. He is higher in rank than me, but he would still salute me. Calla didn't usually warm up to strangers so quickly, but Blake will be an exception, Calla smiled then entered the barracks. The barracks were mostly empty except for one woman that appeared to be a sergeant.

"You there, get over here and stand at attention!" The sergeant barked. Her voice was much more intimidating than a males' voice by far. Calla sighed inside her head; she had liked the SilverSides up until this point. Calla quickly walked over to the sergeant and saluted her.

"Private Calla Anderson reporting for duty ma'am," Calla saluted firmly. Immediately the sergeant jumped in her face.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING MA'AM ME, I'M YOUR GODDAMN SERGEANT, YOU WILL ADRESS ME APROPRETLY!" She screamed in Callas' face.

"YES SERGEANT!" Calla replied making her voice even nastier than the Sergeant that was inches from her face. The sergeant, upon seeing Calla was not going to flake out under pressure, she relaxed and saluted back at Calla.

"My name is Shelly Parkins, I am your squad leader Calla, if you have any inquires or concerns, you will discuss them with me, understood," Shelly ordered firmly.

"Yes ma', Sergeant!" Calla quickly corrected herself and she was glad she did it because Shelly looked like she was about ready to go back into drill sergeant mood again.

"Very good Calla, go ahead and find a bunk that's not taken and get some shuteye, because tomorrow, You and me are going to have so much fun," Shelly smirked evilly at Calla before walking away with vigor. Calla sighed and walked over to a bunk that was not taken. Then she flopped down on it. Calla looked up at the bunk on top of her, staring at the springs and metal slabs that held the bed together. She closed her eyes and pulled the covers over her body. Calla laid still for a couple minutes, and then she drifted to sleep. Unbeknownst to Calla, Sergeant Shelly would be the least of her worries.

Authors note: Calla will be captured in the next chapter, and I think you know what the elites have in store for her. **:x x: WORT?**


	2. Chapter 2

Success

By Kool Killer

Tailored for Drako **:**D

Authors note: **This story ties into my other story FAILURE, to get a better idea of what is happening you should read chapters three, four and five.**

The SilverSides, UNSC Destroyer 8/4/2540 4:01am

Sergeant Shelly Parkins smirked cynically at private Calla Anderson while she slept. Shellys' green eyes were filled with anger and irritation. The truth was Shelly kind of hated Calla already. Shelly had been married once, but that deadbeat of a husband had left her for another girl. The girl had blonde hair, blue eyes, and she looked a lot like Calla. The sergeant fumed while she watched Calla sleep. A small smug little smile was creeping up from the sides of Callas' mouth. Shelly held her rage in until she thought she would scream bloody murder. Then in a flash, Shelly darted over to Calla and grabbed the side of her bed. With a strong flip, Shelly sent the bed toppling over with an unaware private still on it.

Calla flopped to the ground with a thud as her bed landed over her.

"What the HELL!" Calla shouted flipping the bed off herself and then she stood up immediately. Calla didn't have to look far to see her assailant. Sergeant Shelly was standing at parade rest with her hands behind her back. Shelly sneered at Calla; her green eyes were narrowed and held nothing but contempt. Calla wanted to deck Shelly right in the face and humiliate her. Calla knew she could take Shelly in hand to hand combat, since she had been trained not only by the rebels but by the UNSC as well. However, doing such a thing to a superior would earn her a spot in the brig. Shelly could tell that Calla was thinking about taking a swing at her, but that would land her in a military prison. Calla knew this, so she relaxed her fists that were balled, and then she stood up straight. Calla saluted Shelly and voiced her tittle with repulsion. "SEARGEANT!" Callas' blue eyes turned ice cold while she stared at Shelly.

"PRIVATE!" Shelly matched Callas' disgust with her own and then she briefly saluted back. Calla lowered her hand and asked a question in pure sarcasm.

"So Sergeant, what twisted duties are you going to make me perform today?" Calla had a stare down with Shelly. Shelly jumped into Callas' face and went back into drill sergeant mode, like the day before.

"ARE YOU FUCKING HIGH SOLDIER, DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK UNTILL SPOKIN TOO YOU GRUNGY LITTLE MAGGOT, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME PRIVATE! Shelly screamed. Calla just stood there, unfazed by her sergeants' verbal attacks. Shelly wasn't the first drill sergeant Calla had come into contact with, and she doubted Shelly would be her last.

"Yes SERGEANT!" Calla replied with quickness. Upon seeing Callas' submission, Shelly instantly relaxed and stood back at parade rest.

"I have some very fun duties for you to perform, Private, now follow me," Shelly ordered as she turned on a dime and marched out of the barracks. Calla followed Shelly down different hallways, and then they reached an elevator. Shelly pushed the call button, then she turned and faced Calla. Shelly didn't say a word; she just stood there smiling sinisterly at Calla while they waited for the elevator. The elevator arrived and the doors opened up. Shelly and Calla stepped into the elevator and rode it down to the repair bay.

The doors to the elevator opened, revealing a huge repair bay, which was filled with pelican's, warthog's and even a couple scorpion tanks. There were no mechanics in the repair bay yet, but that wasn't a big surprise since it was FOUR IN THE MORNING! Calla walked out of the elevator with Shelly, the doors to the elevator closed, leaving Calla alone with her evil sergeant. Calla followed Shelly to the back of the repair bay. Calla didn't have to follow Shelly long before she saw the mess of the century. Twenty industrial sized oil drums were scattered about leaving a thick black mess everywhere. Shelly turned on a dime and faced Calla with an impossibly wide smile. "Your duty for today is to get this shit cleaned," Shelly gestured over at the oil drums with her left hand while keeping her right hand behind her back. "I want all this crap cleaned up and those oil drums stacked neatly no later than seven hundred hours, understood private," Shelly sneered wickedly at Calla.

"YES SERGEANT!" Calla replied without emotion. Shelly nodded then pulled a toothbrush out of her pocket. Shelly handed the toothbrush to Calla with haste.

"What am I supposed to do with this sergeant?" Calla asked confused, looking the toothbrush over.

"That is your cleaning utensil," Shelly replied firmly. Callas' mouth opened up in horror.

"Are you kidding me sergeant!?" Calla nearly shouted in disbelief. Shelly grinned at Calla before she spoke up.

"You know, you're right, give me that toothbrush," Shelly ordered with her hand held out. Calla happily gave Shelly back the toothbrush. Calla knew there was no way in hell she would be able to clean this gaping mess up with a flimsy toothbrush. Shelly put the toothbrush back into her pocket and pulled something else out.

"I realize that a toothbrush would be insufficient to get this job done, so here's a q tip," Shelly tossed the q tip at Calla and she caught it before it fell into the oil spill. Calla cringed as she held the ear cleaning tool up to her face. Calla looked back at Shelly and she had a dead serious look on her face. Calla looked back at the q tip, she was better off with the toothbrush.

"Can I have the toothbrush back Sergeant?" Calla asked with irritation. Shelly laughed at Callas' response, and then she replied.

"No, but there is a mop, a scrub brush, rags and cleaning solutions in that utility closet," Shelly pointed at the door to the right of Calla. Calla sighed in relief, thinking Shelly might have been serious just now.

"Thank you sergeant," Calla responded, much relived.

"I may be a hard ass, but I'm not unreasonable, get the job done private," Shelly ordered.

"Yes sergeant!" Calla replied saluting. Shelly turned and started to walk away without returning Callas' salute. Calla waited for Shelly to leave the repair bay before she started to clean up the ungodly mess. Calla took extra care not to get any oil on her elite skin boots. The job went a lot faster with the cleaning supplies. Calla had managed to finish cleaning and stacking the oil drums with five minutes to spare. Calla stood back and admired her cleaning detail. Calla smiled proudly before she slumped up against one of the scorpion tanks and slid down into a sitting position.

Calla sighed and chuckled to herself. It was true that Shelly was a hard ass, but at least she had a sense of humor. Calla retrieved the q tip and held it up to her eyes. Calla laughed out loud while she shook her head. Then Calla put the q tip back into one of her pockets. Calla looked at her watch, it was six fifty eight. Calla didn't want to be seen by Shelly relaxing so she stood up and faced the elevator at attention. Right on the mark, the elevator doors opened up and Shelly strode in exactly at seven am. Shelly walked towards Calla and stopped five feet from her. Calla saluted Shelly again. This time, Shelly returned the salute.

"Good job private, I could have done it better though," Shelly stated as she checked out Callas' clean up job.

"Thank you, sergeant," Calla replied, with a hint of annoyance. Shelly looked over at Calla, and she smiled. Calla was sort of stunned at first, this wasn't an evil smile, it was a sincere one.

"Why don't you go and take a shower, then meet me in the mess hall for some breakfast Calla," Shelly asked, she did not order, and she addressed Calla by her name. Calla was bewildered at Shelly's' sudden change of heart, it was as if a spirit of peace came over her.

"Are you feeling okay sergeant?" Calla asked, unsure of Shelly's true intentions.

"Of course I am Calla, why do you ask?" Shelly responded, with a bit of cheer in her voice. She just addressed Calla by her name again, instead of her rank.

"The reason why I ask is because, up until now, you've wanted to tear my head off," Calla told Shelly how she really felt, without sugar coating it. Shelly seemed to like Callas' bluntness and she released an innocent chuckle.

"Well that's because I can now see that you are not a pushover, I told you to get this cleaning done in a very short amount of time, and that's exactly what you did," Shelly paused, then continued. "Twenty used oil drums in a little under three hours, and the floor was cleaned spotless, that is fucking impossible for most others, so it is obvious that you are a hard worker," Shelly pointed at Calla.

"Yeah, I guess, but I have cleaned many oil drums before sergeant," Since Calla had spent a lot of time being a mechanic; she had learned many neat cleaning tricks.

"Calla, when other people are not around you can address me by my name," Shelly said as she checked inside one of the oil drums, it was so clean, it practically shined.

"Very well, Shelly," Calla was now very wary of her sergeant, maybe she was bipolar, one side of her is evil, and the other is kind?

"Thank you Calla, now go and take your shower and report immediately to the mess hall, understood private," Shelly ordered in a lenient manner, and she said the word private with slight sarcasm.

"Yes sergeant Parkins!" Calla returned her own sense of humor before saluting. When Shelly saluted back, it was one of the most god honest salutes she had ever received from a superior. Calla turned and left the repair bay in search for the showers. While Calla walked down the halls she whistled a song her mother had sang to her when she was a child. The song was very relaxing for Calla. Calla stopped by the ships outfitter and picked up a fresh uniform before she left for the showers. Calla was able to find her way around the ship pretty easily with help from the ships AI, Zig.

"And you take a right here and the showers are directly to your left, may I be of assistance in any other way, Private Anderson?" Zig asked, he had a humors attitude, no doubt reflecting captain Dogartts' mind set.

"That will be all Zig, thank you for your help," Calla said as she made her way into the women's shower area. The shower room was huge, and very nice. All the showers had their own personal mirrors and the walls of the showers were eight feet tall, specifically designed to keep proverts away, professional perverts. It was clear that the captains' bonuses had found their way to every part of the SilverSides.

Calla put her new uniform on a bench outside of the shower she was going to occupy. Then Calla took off her greased up uniform along with her specialty boots, and she placed them down on the bench neatly. Calla walked into the shower and slid the curtain over for privacy. Calla looked at herself in the shower mirror. Calla was twenty three, but she had the body of a nineteen year old. Calla had the perfect build; she was neither underweight nor overweight. Her skin was a tan color. Calla had spent a lot of time outside in the sun as a kid, and as an adult too. She was five ten in height, which was pretty tall for most females. Callas' deep blue eyes complemented her short spiky blond hair. Calla kept her hair short for a reason. She remembered one girl was working on a warthog and her hair had gotten caught in the fan belt, If Calla hadn't been there, that poor girl would have lost her hair and her scalp too. Calla shuddered not wanting to image the bloody mess that would have caused.

Calla turned on the shower and Ice cold water hit her bosom. She shirked and jumped back immediately. When the ice cold water had hit Calla it felt like a thousand daggers striking her. Soon the water became hot and steam drifted towards Calla. The steam was Beckoning Calla to let it envelop her in warmth. Calla accepted the steams invitation and entered the steady stream of hot water. Calla sighed happily as the water cascaded down her shoulders, taking the impurities with it. Calla grabbed a soap bar that had a sweet scent to it. Then she started to lather her body up with the soap. Calla steeped back into the hot water and let it wash the suds away. Calla finished cleaning herself and turned the water off. Calla looked in the mirror and admired her wet body. "Damn your hot girl," Calla praised herself before she grabbed a towel and dried off.

Calla left the shower and put on her new uniform. Then she slipped on her special boots and tied them tightly. Calla left the shower room feeling refreshed. The next order of business was to eat breakfast with her bipolar sergeant. Calla started to walk to the cafeteria; she did not need Zig's help since Blake had shown her where it was. Maybe I might see Blake there, Calla thought to herself. That thought make Calla walk a little bit faster.

Calla was not ten feet from the cafeteria when a massive shockwave passed through the SilverSides. Calla grabbed the hallway wall for support. The ship became deathly quiet, not even the air conditioning units could be heard. Without warning, the ships PA system came on; the Captain was the one speaking.

"Slip space rupture! The enemies are here boys, everyone to their posts now!" Captain Dogartt sounded like he was ready for a fight. The doors to the cafeteria flew open as different crew members ran out like bats out of hell. Calla even saw Blake dart out of the cafeteria followed by the lieutenant and corporal he had brought to the SilverSides. Blake didn't see Calla in the stampede of personal as he ran straight towards the bridge. Calla stood frozen unsure of what to do until Shelly ran out of the cafeteria. Shelly ran up to Calla with a plate that was filled with tasty looking sausages and crispy bacon.

"You're going to have a quick breakfast Calla, we are going to the armory," Shelly said, and then she handed the plate over to Calla. Calla ate her breakfast quickly while she ran to the armory with Shelly. The sausage and bacon was to die for, she just might actually. Calla was starting to like Shelly, just a little though. By the time Calla and Shelly had reached the armory, Calla had finished her breakfast. Calla entered the armory with Shelly and she set her plate down. There were many crew members arming up in case they were boarded by the covenant forces nearby. Before Calla could form an opinion on her situation, Shelly handed her a M24OB heavy machine gun that used a seven point six two by fifty one millimeter round. The Heavy machine gun fired a glazed green tipped depleted uranium bullet; the round would knock a hunter right on its ass. This was the type of weapon you fired at someone while saying, SIT THE FUCK DOWN! Calla was instantly in love with the firearm, she hugged it tightly.

"I thought you would like that, but set it down for a second and put this thing on," Shelly handed Calla a bullet proof vest. Calla put it on hesitantly, knowing it was not plasma proof. While Calla was fastening the vest to her chest, Blake entered the armory followed by the corporal from earlier. Blake immediately spotted Calla and ran over to her.

"Hey Calla, It looks like you're ready for a fight," Blake smiled and nodded to her heavy machine gun. Calla blushed a little and responded.

"I sure hope so," Calla smiled weakly back at Blake; she knew that covenant encounters never ended well.

"Hey, don't worry Calla, you are going to knock them on their asses with that thing," Blake placed a reassuring hand on Callas' shoulder. Before Calla could respond to Blake the corporal hollered over to him.

"Blake, get over here and take these assault rifles man, the captain needs us back right away!" The corporal was busy throwing as many shotguns as he could hold over his shoulders.

"Alright James, I'll be right there," Blake replied, and then he looked back at Calla.

"Take care of yourself Blake," Calla in a sudden motion, wrapped her arms around Blake and snuck a kiss in on his cheek. Blake blushed and hugged her back.

"Uhh, I will be fine Calla, you just be sure keep your head down," Blake broke out of Callas embrace and ran over to a rack that held assault rifles. Blake grabbed as many of the assault rifles as humanly possible and left the armory with James, not before he gave Calla a quick salute. Like last time, Blake left before Calla could return the salute. Shelly had seen Callas' display of affection and she spoke up.

"So, is he your boyfriend?" Shelly asked. Calla could sense the jealousy in her voice.

"No, he's just a friend, and since we might not make it out of here alive, I thought I would give him a little treat," Calla grinned at her sergeant. Shelly smirked back at Calla and replied.

"Oh I think we are going to be just fine," Shelly said as she secured a MG36, a decedent from the Germans' MG42. The MG36 used a five point five six by forty five millimeter round. The light machine gun fired a hardened red tipped incendiary tracer bullet. The MG36 bullet was smaller and did not have quite as much stopping power as the M24OB heavy machine gun, but MG36 made up for that in rate of fire. The MG36 could fire one thousand two hundred rounds a minute; literally, this light machine gun would turn whoever was on the receiving end of it into Swiss cheese. The fact that MG36 was also loaded with incendiary ammunition made it even more deadly since the bullets would continue to burn inside their targets, causing unimaginable agony.

"You know what, I think we are going to be just fine," Calla said while she lifted her metal baby up and held it lovingly. Shelly did the same to hers' and then she tossed Calla a helmet. Calla didn't know what it was about helmets, but when she wore them she felt invincible. Calla planted the helmet firmly on her head and fastened the chin strap down snuggly. Shelly fastened her helmet down too.

"Alright Calla, let's kick some ass!" Shelly shouted, earning cheers from other crew members that were still arming up.

"Hell yeah!" Calla yelled, getting in touch with her dark side. Shelly led the way out of the armory with Calla following close behind.

"Are we heading to the docking bay?" Calla asked with excitement.

"No, there will be plenty of personal to hold the primary docking bay, we are going to the rear of the ship to secure the secondary docking bay, my guess is the covenant will probably split their invasion teams up," Shelly responded.

"Don't you think they will just destroy our ship with plasma?" Calla questioned.

"In the beginning of the war I would say yes, but now that they know our numbers are much greater than they had first anticipated, I would say no," Shelly huffed and drew new air into her lungs, her light machine gun wasn't very light. "They probably want to end this war just as quickly as we do, so there is a very high chance that they will invade this ship to gather any Intel they can to find the rest of our planets, if that is not the case, I am sorry I did not get to kick your ass sooner," Shelly smiled back at Calla, her eyes brows were cocked. Calla in the beginning thought Shelly was the most evil person she had ever met. But now, Calla was glad she met Shelly. Shelly was sort of like a sister to her, a bipolar sister.

"Well, however this goes, I will be right here with you until the end, sergeant!" Calla and Shelly shared a laugh together. Soon Calla and Shelly reached the long large hallway that led to the secondary docking bay. Both Calla and Shelly moved large plush couches into the middle of the hallway and set up a barricade. Calla and Shelly lowered the bipods on their machine guns and set them on the top of the couches. Then, Shelly and Calla cocked their weapons. Loud snaps could be heard as they let the slides slam back into place. The two women had their firearms trained on the secondary docking bay entrance, the doors were closed. What ever tried to get through this way would be dead faster than a Chester that was sent to prison. Shelly and Calla thought they had all their cards together until the PA system came on.

"The covenant cruiser has opened fire, everyone brace for impact," a flight deck officer warned the crew members inside the SilverSides. A second later and the ship shook violently, but it did not explode. All the lights aboard the SilverSides shut off and the weapon platforms went offline. Calla and Shelly were completely covered in darkness. It got real quiet inside the secondary docking bay hallway, with the only sound being Calla's and Shelly's steady breathing. A light illuminated from Shelly; Calla looked over at her sergeant. She was lighting a cigarette.

"You want one," Shelly asked as she offered the lit cigarette to Calla.

"Sure, thank you." Calla never smoked before, but the lit cigarette did give off some light so she accepted it. Shelly lit another cigarette and took a nice long drag from it. The tip of the cigarette lit up bright enough to expose Shelly's' face. Her eyes were looking straight at the docking bay doors. Calla decided to inhale some of her cigarette smoke, which was a mistake as she started to cough loudly.

"Calla, you cough any louder and the entire covenant armada will hear you," Shelly joked, reaching through the darkness and patting Calla on the back.

"Sorry Shelly," Calla responded in a hoarse voice.

"Don't worry, I want them to know we're here," Shelly squeezed her MG36 tightly with anticipation. After a while, the emergency power kicked on, lighting up the secondary docking bay hallway with yellow hazard lights. A second later and the PA system came on again.

"Covenant drop ships are inbound; all crew members are to commence the COLE PROTOCAL immediately!" The flight officer announced his orders. Calla and Shelly smiled wickedly as they stared down the sights of their machine guns.

"Those covenant troops are making the biggest mistake of their lives," Shelly chuckled and leaned forward into her weapon.

Meanwhile…

Thel Vadam'ee stood up proudly inside one of the many phantoms that were heading for the pathetic human ship. Thel turned and addressed his warriors.

"Brothers, today the prophets have ordered our forces to capture these week humans," Thel paused in his sentence as his fellow warriors growled in disgust. "It would seem that the hierarchs have other plans for these, HUMANS," Thel hissed the last word.

"Indeed they do," another Sangheili with only two mandibles spoke up. Thel nodded to Rtas vadum'ee knowing exactly what would soon happen to the humans aboard the destroyer. A third huge black sangheili spoke up too.

"Our glories prophets have seen fit to offer the humans a chance to walk the path with us into salvation, should they survive their assimilations, they will be reborn into a new generation of sangheili," Shipmaster Sael Yersen'ee added.

"Yes, should the humans survive, they will join our forces, and together we will conquer the galaxy, then we will find the path of redemption our sacred forerunners left for us," Thel made a fist when he mentioned the forerunners. The sangheili inside the phantom gave a victory cry, they all roared loudly. Rtas stepped forward holding a gas grenade.

"We will use these grenades to incapacitate the humans, the grenades release a sleeping agent that will render the humans unconscious," Rtas paused and continued "No human is to be harmed, those who disobey this order will be punished," Rtas got unhappy looks from just about all the sangheili in the phantom, besides Thel and Sael.

"There will be two different teams, one will attack the main docking bay to cause a diversion, the other will sneak into the wretched ship through the secondary docking bay," All the sangheilian warriors seemed to like Thels' plan a lot, they all nodded their heads in agreement. "Very good, may the forerunners shield your hearts with their hands," Thel nodded once more to his brothers in arms before he sat back down. The rest of the ride to the human ship was quiet, besides the occasional clicks that were heard from the younger sangheilis' mandibles, they were noticeably eager. Thel remembered when he was young, he was very zealous himself. Thel smiled and clicked his mandibles together. Soon the humans would know true power!

Half of the phantoms split up and went their respected ways. Thel, Rtas, Sael, and the other half of the sangheilian warriors arrived at the secondary docking bay. Thel readied himself and walked up to the phantoms loading ramp with his plasma rifle drawn. He did not want to be the first one to break Rtas' orders, but if a human did challenge him with a weapon, he would silence them. When the phantoms loading ramp lowered Thel expected to be fired upon, but it was quite the opposite. Thel ran down the phantoms loading ramp and took cover behind a large metal crate. Thels' warriors took cover too. Thel craned his long neck up and looked over the metal crate, his reptilian eyes scanned for any movement. The secondary docking bay was completely deserted, not a single human could be seen.

Thel stood up and took a second look around the docking bay. There was only one way into the bowels of the human ship. A strong sturdy double door was the only thing standing between Thels' team and the rest of the ship. Thel found it very odd that the humans had left one of the most obvious spots for an invasion undefended. Thel ordered his men to stack up along the sides of the double doors. Thel nodded over to Sael and he quickly strode over to the double doors and planted a compression charge. Then Sael armed the charge and walked back with haste to his position. Thel waited for a couple moments, listening for any signs of human life on the other side of the doors, he heard none. Thel covered his ears and nodded to Sael. Sael smiled mischievously and pressed the detonator down. The compression charge imploded, then exploded violently inwards, blasting the sturdy doors down and sending them grinding across the floor nine feet where they screeched to halt.

Just as Thel was about to give the order to go, a young and overly eager sangheili warrior darted out in the middle of the docking bay hallway with his plasma rifle. Thel in a lightning fast motion tackled the sangheili back into cover as human machine gun fire erupted further down the hallway.

"Are you trying to give the HUMANS AN EASY KILL!?" Thel scolded the young sangheili. Thel could see the fear in his eyes. The young warrior knew he had almost perished.

"I'm eternally sorry shipmaster!" the young sangheili yelled over the humans that were still firing their weaponry. The humans continued to fire their weapons for a couple more seconds and then the echoes of their shots ceased.

Calla and Shelly had fired nonstop for a whole ten seconds. By the time Calla stopped shooting she had only wasted thirty five rounds from her M24OB heavy machine gun. Calla looked over at Shelly; her feet were buried in brass. She must have spent one hundred and eighty rounds in just TEN SECONDS! Calla had fired three and a half rounds a second. Shelly had fired eighteen rounds a second. Calla and Shelly looked down the hallway, they didn't see the elite they had opened fire on, he must have been obliterated. With two hundred and fifth teen rounds spent, he'd better be dead! Shelly reloaded her MG36 slapping a fresh duel drum mag in before pulling back on the slide. Shelly let go of the slide and it snapped back into place chambering a fresh round.

"There's plenty more where that came from split chins, why don't you poke your heads out again?" Shelly playfully punched Calla on the shoulder. Calla grinned wildly back at Shelly, her heart was pounding from the excitement. The elites in the docking bay roared a challenge at the two women. Shelly and Calla answered their challenge with another barrage of bullets. Between Calla's green tipped bullets and Shelly's red tipped bullets; it was starting to look a lot like Christmas.

Thel and his warriors cringed at the awful sound the human's machine guns' made. Sangheilian ears were very sensitive to loud noises, so the onslaught of human firepower was almost unbearable. Rats moved close to the entrance of the docking bay hallway and threw a gas grenade down the hallway. A couple seconds later and the gas grenade exploded. Thel smiled as he heard the humans cursing, their mouths were so filthy.

"Oh Fuck!" Shelly yelled as the grenade the elite threw exploded sending blue gas screaming down the hallway towards them.

"Shit, oh SHIT!" Calla shouted her own curses before she lifted her heavy machine gun up. Shelly and Calla abandoned their positions at the comfy couches just in time as the blue gas engulfed the area. Calla and Shelly fell back as far as they could before they had hit an emergency blast shield door that had shut when the sensors had detected the gas.

"Oh no, this is not good!" Shelly yelled, now there was no escape and the elites would soon be sending more gas grenades their way. Calla looked around desperately searching for an escape path, and then she saw one. A small ventilation shaft that Shelly and Calla could just barley fit through.

"Shelly, here's a vent!" Calla moved over to the ventilation shaft and fired her powerful weapon into the vent. It only took a couple of rounds and the vent cover disintegrated into little pieces. "We have to ditch our guns, and our armor!" Calla knew there was no way that she and Shelly would be able to fit through the vent opening with all their gear. Calla reluctantly said good bye to her metal baby, and then she shed her armor. Shelly did the same and climbed into the vent with Calla just as the elites threw another gas grenade their way. Calla and Shelly moved twice as fast through the vent when they heard the second gas grenade explode. The blue gas chased Shelly and Calla through the ventilation system. The gas finally slowed down and stopped nine feet from the two women. That was a good thing since Shelly and Calla encountered another vent cover. Shelly gave the vent five hard kicks and she sent it flying to the ground.

Shelly and Calla jumped down backwards from the vent opening and turned around. Then they prepared to run, but both Shelly and Calla froze dead in their tracks. There in front of them were twenty five elites that were trying to get into the armory. The elites stopped prying at the armory doors and quickly faced the new comers.

"Holy fuck," Shelly whispered under her breath. Calla looked back up at the vent they had come through. The vent was too high to reach and the blue gas was starting to slowly trickle out of the vent down along the wall. Calla and Shelly backed up against the wall they had jumped down from as the large elites surrounded them, clicking their mandibles in anticipation. Both Shelly and Calla adopted a fighting stance, preparing for the inevitable. One of the elites eyed up the two females and snorted. The elite walked up casually and prepared to grab the two females, thinking they were not a threat to be taken seriously. Boy did that elite make an ill informed decision. As soon as the elite reached out to grab the two females they lashed out at the elite, crippling him and sending him flying back towards his buddies in their fury. The other elites gawked at the human females in shock, not believing what they had just witnessed.

Some of the other elites barked orders at each other and they started to close in on the females. Calla looked over at Shelly and spoke.

"One down, twenty four more to go," Calla pressed her back against Shellys' and they started to duke it out with the elites. Whenever the elites would get close to the females they got their asses handed to them right and proper. The elites backed away from the angry females, some were holding their stomachs and others were holding their mandibles, obviously in pain. The elites gave loud battle cries and they rushed the two small females together. Calla and Shelly managed to land a couple of punches, but they were quickly overpowered by the sheer might of the large elites. Shelly and Calla were hit multiple times, covering their faces with their hands. The elites viciously kicked and stomped on the two helpless females until they heard a loud roar from behind their flanks. All the elites whipped around in panic to see a furiously angry ship master.

Thel had never felt much pity for the humans, but when he saw his own men battering the two little females it more than he could allow.

"You all should be ashamed of yourselves!" Thel roared at his sangheilian warriors. They all bowed their heads in humiliation. "There was no HONOR in this fight!" Thel scolded his warriors as he pushed the sangheili aside and moved over to the unconscious females. Twenty five warriors against two tiny females was hardly a fair fight. But these two females held their own better than most of his own warriors, how was this even possible? Thel delicately scoped the two small females up and held them firmly in his strong arms. Both of the human female's faces were bruised and bloodied. Thel felt his blood boil and his eyes shot daggers at his men. All of them back up and bowed their heads further in disgrace. "This is the kind of behavior I would expect from those filthy flee ridden Jiralhanae, not my own WARRIORS!" Thel glared at his warriors before he turned and left. Both of the human females had done more than enough to show their worth. They definitely deserve a chance to become one of us, Thel thought to himself as he carried the two tattered females back to the Unyielding Triumph.

Authors note: And now the real fun begins, bwah hahahahaaa!

Now I only have one favor to ask of you, if you like this story, please leave a review! Or else you will suffer the same fate as Calla!


	3. Chapter 3

Success

By Kool Killer

Tailored for Drako **:**D

The Unyielding Triumph, Covenant cruiser 8/4/2540 3:43pm

Calla awoke to a warm sensation trickling over her face. Calla opened her eyes and she was momentarily blinded by the bright sun that was shining in from a window. As Callas' eyes adjusted she was able to take in her surroundings. Calla was lying on a ridiculously comfy bed with a nice soft blanket snugly covering her. She was in a purple room that was furnished with rather expensive looking furniture. There were Chester drawers, a night stand and other odd and ends. Sitting on the night stand was a large picture. In the picture there was an elite male with amber eyes, he wore black robes that were lined with gold. The elite was holding his girlfriend, no, his wife lovingly. She had brilliant blue eyes and she shared the same light brown skin color as her husband. The elite female wore a dashing red dress that stopped at her elegant legs. The elite female was very happy with her husband; she had her head pressed against the male's well defined chest. The male elite was holding his wife's belly in an affectionate manner, she appeared to be pregnant. All in all, it looked like a match made in heaven, well, for elites anyway.

Calla started to become more aware of her situation. She had been on the SilverSides when it was attacked by covenant forces. Now she was anywhere but in space. Judging by the view outside of the window, she was on a beach? Calla tried to remember who she was with when she had been beaten unconscious by a mob of pissed off elites. Calla remembered she had kicked their asses really good with another woman, and the only reason the elites won was because they had cheated, go figure. Calla guessed that the elites could not bear the shame of losing to a couple of females, so they bum rushed the two of them to end their fun. Calla laughed inside her head, with her partner in crime they probably could have defeated all the elites that had boarded the SilverSides if they hadn't left their precious machine guns behind.

Calla tried to get out of the cozy bed but she had trouble with her legs. Callas' legs didn't feel quite right, as a matter of fact, her whole body did not feel right. Calla stopped trying to leave the bed and she just lied there, looking up at the purple ceiling. Then, Calla felt a yawn coming on. She leaned her head back into her pillow and opened her mouth to yawn. Callas' eyes widened in panic when her mouth split apart. She quickly closed her mouth with her hands; she could feel razor sharp teeth inside her mouth. Calla looked at her clawed hands and she gasped, she had two opposing thumbs and two long index fingers! Calla tore the soft blanket off herself and she cried out in surprise. Her legs were double jointed and she had two toed hooves instead of feet. Calla realized with dread that she was not human, SHE was an ELITE!

Before Calla could react any further to her predicament, two muscular arms wrapped around her soft waist and she was pulled into a warm mass of muscles. Calla craned her long neck to her left and she was looking into the concerned eyes of a rather large attractive elite. The elites amber eyes borrowed into her deep blue eyes.

"Calla, my mate, what troubles you so?" the elite asked in a worried tone. Calla could not find her voice; she could only stare at the alarmed elite that was beside her. The elite abandoned his look of concern and he smiled at Calla. He brought his mouth down to her smooth neck. Then he nipped and nuzzled her tenderly. Calla released a soft moan as the elite began to lick her neck attentively. Calla did not fight him; she just let him continue his welcomed display of affection. Instinctively, Calla locked her mandibles in a kiss with the male. He gently stroked the side of her face with his large clawed hand, growling in satisfaction. A sudden realization hit Calla. She was the elite female in the picture and this elite male was her HUSBAND!

Calla broke away from the tantalizing kiss, and she stared deeply into the elites' amber eyes. Calla thought she should ask him for his name, but Calla had a feeling that she knew his name already. Calla inhaled the males' musky scent and she purred his name.

"Thel," Calla pressed her head against his and growled lovingly.

"Yes, my mate," Thel replied, giving her a loving squeeze. Calla thought about what she would say next. She knew this was just a dream, a very weird but comforting dream. Calla decided to go along with the heartening dream, for however long it lasted.

"What time is it?" Calla asked, burying her head into her lover's thick warm neck.

"It is time to get up," Thel paused and looked out the window before continuing. "It would seem the suns have risen before us, my beautiful mate," Thel purred into Callas' silk smooth neck, giving her love nips. Calla returned Thels' caressing nips with another elite kiss. For some reason, Thels scent was intoxicating to Calla, and vise versa. Thel could get enough of Callas' enticing aroma. They two elites lied in their bed for the longest time, showing each other untold amounts of affection. Just when Calla thought she would pass out from her lovers dominant instincts, he released her, but not before sneaking in one last teasing nip on her neck. Calla giggled and stretched her neck out to give Thel a nip of his own but he was far too quick for her and he dodged her attack.

"I think you are becoming addicted to me, Calla," Thel smiled and sat up. Then he flared his mandibles in a mighty yawn. Calla smiled suggestively at Thel before she responded to him.

"I'm not the only one who is an addict," Calla inhaled Thels' strong scent once more, and then she sat up too. Callas' blue reptilian eyes wondered over to the large picture she had seen when she had first awoke. Thel smiled and hummed happily.

"It is hard to believe it has already been eight years since that day," Thel gazed into Callas' eyes. "Our little one has grown up rather fast," Calla looked over at Thel in surprise. Then Calla smacked herself mentally. Duh, I was pregnant in the picture, Calla scolded herself.

"Where is our child?" Calla asked in a worried tone, her mandibles twitched.

"She is sleeping soundly in the room across from ours," Thel paused and grinned at Calla. "You are such a good mother Calla, always concerned for our little ones wellbeing," Thel swung his hooves over the side of the bed and stood up. Calla did the same, finding it easier to control her body now that she was more alert. Thel looked over his broad shoulders and narrowed his amber eyes at Calla. "Would you care to join me for a bath, my mate?" Thel asked innocently.

"How could I refuse, my love?" Calla walked with her husband into the bathroom. Thel closed the bathroom door behind Calla and then he walked over to a gigantic bathtub. Calla took a second to admire the bathroom while Thel was drawing the water. This was the bathroom of her dreams. It had a ten foot ceiling that had beautiful blue tinted skylights, giving the bathroom a relaxing shade of lighting. The floor was made up of purple hexagonal shaped tiles. The toilet and sink were made up of a greenish blue marble, truly eye catching. But the thing that drew the most attention from Calla was the enormous BATHTUB! It was big enough for a hunter to bathe comfortable in. There was a large window opposite from the bathtub. Calla walked over to the window and she gasped softly. She was definitely on a beach. Calla could see the teal water lapping gently across the white sand of the beach. The skies were clear and she could see three suns not one. Calla thought this was odd, but she was on Sanghelios after all.

Calla was so entranced by the beauty of the view; she did not notice Thel sneaking up on her. In a flash, Thel scooped Calla up bridle style and carried her over to the huge bathtub. Calla laughed the whole way over. Thel climbed into the bathtub and gently set his mate down into the soothing water. The water was perfect, just the right temperature. Calla and Thel sighed as they let the welcoming water relax their muscles. Calla turned around and embraced Thel again. Thel chuckled and returned the embrace.

"I have decided Calla, I will be taking you to rehab," Thel smirked and nuzzled her with his snout.

"You will do no such thing, Thel," Calla started to purr, enjoying every second of her lovers attention. Calla had searched her whole life to find a trust worthy man. She had always been very cautious around men, since most of them only wanted one thing, sex. Who would have thought the man of her dreams would be an elite, a very strong and handsome elite. Calla looked up at Thel and she started to shed tears of joy.

"Oh Calla, you are so sincere," Thel wiped her tears away with one of his claws. Thel reached passed Calla and grabbed a blue bar of soap. Then he started to rub the bar of soap gently across Callas' smooth back. Calla hummed happily as Thel brushed the soap over her head. Finally when she was all lathered up, Thel wrapped his hands around her back. "Take a deep breath," Thel said, and then he delicately held Calla under the water while he washed the suds off. Calla didn't know what was warmer, the water, or Thels graceful hands. No sooner had Thel held Calla under the water, he pulled her back up. Calla released her breath and prepared to inhale fresh air, but she was stopped when Thel locked his mandibles into hers. Calla inhaled slowly, taking in Thels' irresistible scent. Calla then wrapped her legs around Thels waist and she prepared to mate with him, cooing and nudging his chest with her muzzle. Much to Callas' disappointment, Thel pulled away and placed one of his claws over her mandibles.

"Do not resist me, my love," Calla nipped at his claw.

"We still have to prepare dinner for our guests, they will be arriving in a couple hours, my mate," Thel growled and ran his hands down along Callas waist. Then he gave her rump a tight squeeze. Calla moaned and wrapped her hands around his muscular chest, licking his neck with her long tongue. Thel lowered his head next to Callas' and whispered into her ear.

"There will be plenty of time for mating later, Calla," Thel quickly pulled her into his strong arms, her warm breasts pressed snuggly against his large chest muscles. Thel released a moan of his own, he knew he had to break away or else he would be unable to control his feral desires. Just as quickly as Thel had embraced Calla he broke away. Calla pouted and leaned back into the warm water, slowly drifting to the other side of the bathtub. Calla watch Thel lather himself up with soap, his muscles had wet sheen to them, making him look even sexier. It was all Calla could do to refrain from pouncing on her husband, and fulfilling her own desires. Thel was definitely giving Calla a show, flexing his big muscles while he smirked at her.

"Stop torturing me!" Calla cried out to him. Thel laughed and washed the suds of his well-defined body. Once Thel was finished he climbed out of the tub and grabbed a towel. Thel unfolded the towel and signaled Calla to get out of the tub. Calla climbed out of the Bathtub and walked over to Thel. Calla looked up at him and smiled. Thel must have been two feet taller than Calla. Thel smiled back at his mate and wrapped her in the towel. Thel then began to dry Calla off with the towel. When he was finished, he dried himself off. Both Calla and Thel left the bathroom and walked into their huge bedroom.

"And now it is time to dress ourselves," Thel said as he grabbed a lovely purple dress for Calla. She slipped it on with haste, and twirled around in it. Thel smiled while he watched Calla admire her dress. "It looks good on you, my mate," Thel grabbed dark blue robes and donned them. Calla smiled when she glanced at Thel, his robes were a little tight on him, showing the outlines of his toned muscles.

"Your attire looks enticing, my love," Calla attempted to launch herself at Thel to give him a nip, but he countered her and squeezed her in a tight bear hug.

"And just what do you think you are doing, Calla," Thel eyed her suspiciously, and then he nuzzled her playfully. Calla laughed and tried to squirm out of his arms. But Thel picked her up and spun her around in circles. Callas' dress danced in tune with the momentum. Calla could not stop laughing, Thel joined in, laughing with her. Thel eventually set her down and they both used each other for support, until the dizziness wore off.

"Come now Calla, it is time to wake our little one and prepare dinner for our guests," Thel walked over to their bedroom door and opened it. Calla left the bedroom with Thel and he closed the bedroom door. Calla walked across the hallway and opened her daughters' bedroom door. Callas' eyes were immediately drawn to the bed that was on the far side of the room. There was a little elite female sleeping soundly underneath a comfy purple blanket. Calla walked over to the bed and gently pulled the covers down. Callas' eyes welled up with tears, her daughter was so precious. Her little mandibles were tugged inwards and her small head was tucked. As soon as Calla laid her clawed hands on her little child she instantly knew her name.

"Galina," Calla purred her daughters' name. Galina stirred and opened her soft blue eyes; she blinked a couple of times. Then she bumped her head against her mothers. Calla instantly wrapped her long arms around her small child and held her dearly while she purred contently. Galina draped her little arms around Callas' neck. Then she pressed her small head into her mothers' warm chest and cooed. Thel walked up behind the two and gave them both a big hug. Thel looked down at his mate and daughter with his head cocked. Thel released a purr of his own; a deep rumbling sound resonated from the inside of his thick chest. Galina looked up at her mother and father and she flared her mandibles playfully. Both Thel and Calla were unable to resist their daughter's charm. They lowered their snouts down to Galinas' little neck and they nuzzled her affectionately. Galina began to giggle as the nuzzles she was receiving from her parents were starting to tickle. Both Calla and Thel drew their heads back and smiled at their daughter. Galina looked up at her parents and asked in a sweet voice.

"Did you sleep well?" Galina ducked her head a little to avoid a nip from her mother.

"Yes, we slept very well, Galina," Calla replied, blushing as Thel nipped her on the shoulder.

"Are you both going to prepare dinner now?" Galina tilted her head.

"Yes my child, we are off to a late start, our company will be arriving soon," Thel replied. Thel let go of his mate and daughter. Thel smiled happily and then he left the room. Galina looked up at her mother and she clicked her little mandibles.

"Mother, may I help you prepare the evening meal?" Galinas' soft blue eyes locked on to Callas' deep blue eyes.

"Of course my dear, you will be my sue chef," Calla answered back, and then she left the bedroom with her daughter in hand. As Calla was walking through the spacious hallway she saw different family pictures placed on the walls, each one made her hearts melt a little bit more. Calla walked into the living room and glanced around quickly, everything was neat and clean, that's because I keep a tidy house, Calla smiled inwardly. Galina squirmed in her mothers' arms, desperately trying to break free. Calla smiled and released her child and she ran into the kitchen excitedly. Calla followed her daughters trail and she found herself in one of the most fascinating kitchens of all times. The kitchen was curved and the counters were made of fine wood that had a glossy finish. The refrigerator and freezer almost touched the ceiling. There was a large stove and oven too. The floor was made of hardwood, just great in case something was spilled, it made for easy clean up. There were pots and pans of different sizes. Knifes and kitchen utensils were dangling neatly from the cabinets that housed different plates. Right above the sink was a large window that had a view inland. There was a small farm not far from the house that held different animals. The animals were grazing on the grass happily, basking in the sunlight. Calla noticed that the sliding glass door to the right of the kitchen was open and Thel was nowhere to be seen. Calla looked down at her daughter who had been waiting patiently for her. Galina smiled at her mother.

"May I start cutting the vegetables mother?" Galina rested her hands along her green dress.

"Yes my dear, uhm, do you know where your father is?" When Calla asked Galina the question, a sad look crossed her eyes and she averted her gaze to the floor.

"He is choosing an animal," Galina kept her eyes trained at the floor.

"What for?" Calla questioned, reaching her hand down and resting it on her daughters shoulder.

"For dinner," Galina responded with sorrow, knowing the animal would meet its demise. Galina's eyes started to tear up.

"Oh Galina, it is the cycle of life, the animals sacrifices keep us alive and fed, we could not survive on fruits and vegetables alone," Calla knew this was not true for humans, but elites were a totally different story. Galina nodded her head and looked back into her mother's eyes.

"Do you think the animals will be returned to the heavens, once they are, dead," Galina said the last part remorsefully.

"Of course they will Galina, animals are very special to god, they will not be forgotten," Calla words comforted her daughter. She smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Now it is time for you to get your little butt in gear," Calla smiled at Galina and pulled a chair out. Galina climbed up onto the chair and looked over at Calla. Calla grabbed a cutting board and a small knife. Calla placed the cutting board down on the kitchen table and placed the small knife on top of it. Then Calla grabbed what resembled carrots onions and potatoes. Calla brought the vegetables over to her daughter and laid them out neatly on the cutting board.

"How would you like me to cut them mother?" Galina picked up the small knife.

"Cut them down the middle then chop them into halves," Calla said while she put a big pot on the stove.

"Yes mother," Galina began to chop the onions and carrots accordingly, and then she started to peel the potatoes. While Galina was busy with her task, Calla was preparing a beef broth, using different herbs and spices. The two continued their tasks until they were finished. Calla looked over at Galina. She had chopped all the vegetables up nicely.

"Would you bring the vegetables over, my dear," Calla continued to stir the broth mixture.

"Of course mother," Galina brought the plate of vegetables over and offered them to her mother. Calla accepted them and praised her daughter.

"Very good Galina, they are perfectly cut," Galina smiled bashfully.

"Thank you mother, may I leave and play outside?" Galina questioned, holding her hands together, resting them in front of her dress.

"Yes my dear, but you stay close to the house, our company will be here soon," Calla smiled at her daughter, and then she scooped the vegetables into the broth mixture. Galina hummed joyfully and trotted out the kitchen door, in search for an adventure. Calla mixed the vegetables around inside the broth and brought it to a simmer. Calla felt a presence behind her and she turned around. Thel was behind her, he had a dead animal in his claws. The animal was wrapped in a white sheet. The sheet was drenched in purple blood.

"I picked the best yato we had," Thel carried the lifeless animal over to the sink and unraveled the cloth. Calla cringed when she saw the animal. Its head was cut clean off and the skin had been peeled. Thel saw her uncertainty and spoke up. "If it bothers you so I can prepare the yato for cooking," Thel offered his help, but Calla smiled and declined his offer.

"I can do it, you picked a fine animal for our feast tonight my love," Calla thanked her husband and stood beside him. Thel would have embraced Calla but his hands were all bloodied up, so he decided against it. Thel moved over to the sink and started to wash his claws; the purple blood dripped off his hands and was washed down the drain by the running water. Calla examined the headless yato; the guts had already been removed. Calla looked over at Thel with a hint of sadness. "The yato didn't suffer, did it?" Calla asked while she began to chop it up into decent sized pieces.

"Of course not, the yatos' death was quick and painless," Thel replied soothingly, getting the rest of the blood off his claws. Calla nodded and continued to cut up the animal. Once Calla had finished chopping up all the meat, there was nothing left but bones from the yato. Calla started to put the meat into the big pot which held the vegies and the broth. Thel folded the cloth with the bones inside and carried them out of the house. Calla cleaned up the blood that was on the counter and then she washed her hands. Calla hadn't noticed it before, but the sink was really large, just the way she liked them. When Calla was finished washing her hands she walked over to the refrigerator to get herself a drink. Calla opened the refrigerator and looked at her options. After skimming through the choices she chose the milk. Calla took the milk from the fridge and poured herself a glass. Then she put the milk back and closed the fridge. Calla grabbed the glass of milk and sat down at the kitchen table. Calla placed the cup past her mandibles and began to drink the milk. This was truly the freshest tastiest milk Calla had ever had pleasure to drink. Calla didn't stop drinking the milk until she had finished it off. Calla sighed and leaned back into her chair.

Calla closed her eyes for just a second and then she heard laughter. Calla turned her head to the kitchen sliding glass door and she saw Thel walk in carrying Galina over his shoulder. Galina struggled, trying to slip away but Thel flipped her down into his arms and pressed her tight against his chest.

"THERE IS NO ESCAPE, Bwah hahahaa!" Thel nuzzled his daughter and that put her into a laughing fit. Calla smiled and chuckled, this was truly one of her best dreams yet. Thel ceased his attack on Galina and put her down carefully. Galina looked up at Thel then she hugged him. "It would seem you are not the only one who needs to go to rehab Calla," Thel kneeled and returned Galinas' hug. Calla was going to reply but her attention was drawn to the front door when a series of knocks were heard.

"I will get it," Calla stood up and walked out of the kitchen. She made her way through the living room and stopped at the front door. Calla started to reach her hand out to open the door but she hesitated. Calla wondered who would be coming over since Thel had not given her much insight. Calla grabbed the door handle and opened it to reveal two elites. One was male with a brown skin color, and green eyes. The male was missing two of his left mandibles; he must have had an unfortunate accident. The other elite was definitely a female, she had a brown skin color as well. Her eyes were green also, but her eyes looked very familiar. Calla wasn't able to put the pieces together until the female spoke.

"Calla, how are you this fine evening," The female walked up to Calla and hugged her tightly. The elite female was Shelly, Callas' sergeant. Calla smiled and hugged Shelly back. Calla was glad Shelly could make it into her dream.

"I'm just fine Shelly, I assume you are well," Calla responded, letting go of Shelly.

"I am well, and quite happy you invited Rtas and myself over for supper," Shelly looked over at Rtas and smiled. "I forgot the desert, I will be right back,"

"We will be inside waiting for you dear," Rtas replied, he turned and smiled at Calla, his two mandibles tugged upwards.

"Please come in," Calla stepped aside and let Rtas through. Rtas didn't have to walk far into the house before he was greeted by Thel.

"Rtas, my brother, I hope you are hungry, my mate has prepared a wonderful meal," Thel walked up to Rtas and gave him a friendly pat on the back. Rtas returned Thels pat.

"Indeed brother, I have worked up quite an appetite," Rtas followed Thel into the kitchen and was nearly pounced on by a hiding Galina.

"Uncle RTAS!" Galina hunched her legs and sprang into Rtas' arms. Rtas caught her with ease and nuzzled her.

"Galina, it is so good to see you, you still have not lost your stealth," Rtas chuckled and set Galina down. If Galina had been an assassin, Rtas might have been eliminated. Rtas walked into the kitchen, and then he sat down with Thel and Galina. Calla was still at the door humming happily while she waited for Shelly's return. Calla did not have to wait long before Shelly was seen walking up the driveway. Calla didn't know how she had missed it but there was a big expensive looking car parked in her driveway. The car did not have wheels, it must us air propulsion, Calla thought.

"Calla, are you daydreaming again," Shelly laughed and this snapped Calla out of her thoughts. Calla grinned and cocked her head at Shelly.

"You just watch it missy," Calla threatened playfully. Shelly smirked and narrowed her green reptilian eyes, and then she cocked her head to the side.

"If it is a quarrel you are looking for, you have found it my dear," Shelly snapped her mandibles in a joking manner. Calla laughed and hugged her again. Calla was careful not to damage the desert.

"Let us go and eat, we are having yato tonight," Calla walked Shelly through the front door and closed it.

"I just love yato, it is the best of all meats," Shelly replied. Now Shelly's hunger was really gnawing at her. The two elite females walked through the living room and joined the others at the kitchen table. Shelly walked over to the refrigerator and set the desert inside. Then Shelly sat down next to her mate, Rtas. Calla would have set the table but Thel and Galina had done it while she was answering the door. Calla walked over to the stove and grabbed the large pot by its handles. Calla carried the pot over to the table and removed the lid. Hot steam flowed out of the big pot, the meat and vegetables smelled so good. The aroma of the meat traveled across the table and drifted into the noses of the hungry elites. They all clicked their mandibles in excitement, they were practically drooling. Calla grabbed a cradle and started to dish everyone up. All the hungry souls hummed happily as their plates were filled to the brims.

"Now this is good eats, you have my thanks Calla," Rtas complimented.

"We all prepared this," Calla nodded at Thel and Galina. Thel and Galina smiled back at Calla. Calla filled her plate up, and then she joined the others at the table.

"Now, let us thank the forerunners," Thel commanded. Everyone bowed their heads and closed their eyes in respect. "Holy forerunners, we are grateful to receive this meal, when so many others will go hungry tonight, we ask that you bless this bounty, and let it give us the strength we need to keep our feet steady and our hearts strong," Thel nodded finishing the prayer. Calla lifted her head and opened her eyes, as did everyone else. "Now, let us eat," Thel gave the go ahead. They all started to eat their ridiculously delicious meals. The meat was so tender it came apart in fine strips. The vegetables were cooked just right, not too firm, nor too soft. The five elites continued to eat their meals until their bowels were bare.

"That was most tasty," Galina commented, while she licked her claws.

"Indeed it was," Rtas added. Shelly and Thel nodded in agreement.

"But now it is time for desert," Shelly stood up and walked over to the fridge. Then she pulled her desert out and brought it to the table. Shelly set the plate down and removed the cloth that covered it. Resting on the plate were freshly baked sweet fruit strudels with a sugar glaze coting.

"What have you done Shelly?" Calla was quick to grab one of the tempting strudels.

"Try one and you will see," Shelly smirked and secured herself one. Everyone else grabbed theirs too. Calla took a bite and her mandibles twitched with delight.

"This is wonderful Shelly," The poor strudel did not last long at Callas' mercy. She quickly hounded it down and licked the sweet glaze off her claws.

"I'm glad you liked them," Shelly was pleased. Rtas smirked over at Shelly and made a wise comment.

"I guess they are palatable," Rtas joked, grinning at his mate. Shelly gave Rtas a jab to the ribs for his humor. Thel, Rtas, Shelly, and Galina finished their strudels soon after Calla. All the elites started to relax, with their bellies full of savory meat, vegetables and now, sweets. Suddenly, a beeping sound was heard. Rtas looked down at his watch and he stood up immediately.

"I'm afraid we must leave now Shelly, Thank you for this wonderful dinner," Rtas nodded towards Calla and Thel. Shelly nodded her head too and stood up.

"Come again soon brother," Thel stood and gave Rtas an elite handshake.

"Yes we will have to eat together again, take care," Rtas walked with Shelly five feet behind. Calla quickly made her way to Shelly's side and stopped her.

"I wish you did not have leave so soon," Calla embraced Shelly tightly. Shelly grinned and returned the embrace.

"Do not worry Calla, you will be seeing me very soon," With that, Shelly slipped out of the hug and followed her mate down the driveway and out of sight. Calla sighed and closed the front door. Although Calla didn't show it, she was sad inside. Calla walked through the living room and stopped when she reached the kitchen. Galina was helping Thel put the used dishes into the sink and then Galina started to wipe the table down. Thel looked over his shoulders and Called over to Calla with a calculating voice.

"Calla, my mate, it is time for you to perform your wifeful duties," Thel joked, unable to keep a straight face. Calla could not suppress a laugh as she walked over to her husband. Calla stood next to him and they started to wash the dishes together. Galina walked over to her mother and tugged at her dress. Calla looked down at her daughter.

"And what will you have me do, mother?" Galina asked with a smile.

"Your father and I can take care of the kitchen, you should go brush your teeth," Calla replied returning Galina's smile. Galina nodded her head and responded.

"Yes mother," Galina walked out of the kitchen and past the living room. Galina made her way down the hallway until she came across the bathroom, then she entered the bathroom and close the door. Thel and Calla continued to wash the dishes. Out of the blue, Calla had a bad feeling. Her dream had been very welcoming until this point. Calla was not the only one who was nervous, Thel walked around the kitchen table and he started to walk towards the front door, sniffing the air with his muzzle. Calla could hear the sounds of tires screeching to halt, and then the footfall of many boots storming up to her house. The sounds of rifles cocking could be heard outside the house. Calla remembered the high pitched screeching sound the tires made; it was a vehicle for human SOLDIERS!

Without warning the front door was kicked in and a hoard of armed men stormed into the house. They were greeted by Callas furious mate. Thel roared and managed kill a couple of the humans with his bare hands but he was stopped soon after. Five soldiers opened fire on Thel with high powered assault rifles. The bullets ripped and tore through his chest, then he fell to the ground in pain twitching and gaging as purple blood spilled out all around him. A moment later and Thel had ceased to move.

"THEL!" Calla without a second thought grabbed a large kitchen knife and charged the soldiers. It was too late for Thel, but her daughter still had a chance. Calla would give her life before she would let them harm Galina. Calla did not make it far before the heartless soldiers lit her up. The rounds from their machine guns tore through Callas chest and shredded her lungs. Calla flopped down on her back with her eyes wide. Calla could not take in fresh air. Thick warm blood was the only thing that greeted her when she inhaled.

A terrified Galina had seen what had unfolded and attempted to run to her mother's aid.

"MOTHER!" Galina cried. She did not make it far before one of the soldiers slammed the butt of his rifle into her little head. A sickening crack was heard and Galina fell to the ground unconscious. Callas' eyes flushed with tears as she reached her hand out towards her daughter. One of the armed gunmen laughed and stomped on Callas hand, breaking her fingers. Calla managed to cry out, with what little air she had left. Calla looked up at the soldier that had broken her hand and she flinched. The soldier was a rebel troop, from Mahuads personal army. Calla looked over at the front door when a new figure walked through. The man wore a general's uniform complete with a red beret. The man had pale grey eyes, grayish white hair and he had a hideous scar running down his left cheek. Calla instantly knew who the man was.

"MAHUAD!" Calla managed to force out his name. Mahuad chuckled and walked over to Calla.

"Like mother like daughter, you will share the same fate," Mahaud taunted Calla, then he laughed wickedly. One of Mahauds' troops walked over to Galina and grabbed her roughly by the scruff of her neck.

"What should we do with this little shit," The soldier asked distastefully, eager to end the child's life.

"She can still be reeducated to fight for us, get her out of here," Mahuad ordered, waving the one troop off.

"Yes General!" The troop quickly hauled Galina away. Calla groaned painfully as she watched her daughter being taken. Another troop approached Mahuad.

"What should we do with the bodies?" The soldier stood by waiting for Mahuad's orders. Mahuad looked down and Calla and smiled evilly. Calla swore, if Satan had a face, it would be Mahuads'.

"Burn them," was Mahuad's simple reply. The rebel troop saluted Mahuad.

"Yes General!" The troop exited the house with several others to acquire gas cans. Callas' vision blurred for a while and when she regained her sight a rebel troop was standing over her with a gas can at the ready. The troop looked over at Mahuad and he nodded his head with a nasty sneer on his face. The Troop looked down at Calla, she could not see his face since he had a black balaclava on. All Calla could see was his hateful brown eyes. The troop began to slosh the gasoline on Calla while the other troops spilled gas throughout the house. The troop made sure he got some of the gas in Callas' mouth before the can was emptied. Calla gaged on the sour and rancid taste of the strong gas. Soon all the troops had finished off their cans of gas and stood by for further orders. Mahuad looked back at his men and spoke.

"You all wait outside, I won't be long," Mahuad commanded as he lit a cigarette.

"YES General!" All his troops responded in unison then they vacated the house. Mahuad turned his attention back to Calla while he smoked.

"You know it is a real shame Calla, I knew your parents were not traitors, but your father never did learn to keep his big fucking mouth shut," Mahuad inhaled deeply then blew the cigarette smoke into Callas face. "He was always running his mouth behind my back, even after everything I did for him, For YOU," Mahuads voice was very nasty. He brought the cigarette back to his mouth and inhaled some more smoke. Mahuad exhaled then spoke again. "It's too bad your mother died so soon, she was very sexy, If she hadn't been bleeding all over herself, I would have had some fun with her before I had her killed," Calla with what little strength she had left reached her clawed hand out and grabbed Mahuads ankle. Then she spoke weakly.

"fuck you," Calla forced out. Callas' life was leaving her as her purple blood continued to flow from her wounds. Mahuad responded to Callas' resentment with a swift kick to her head. Then he took a final drag from his cigarette. Mahuad looked down at Calla and spat on her. Mahuad released the smoke from his lungs and he gave Calla a parting comment.

"Someone won't be seeing you tonight," Muhuad tossed the lit cigarette at Calla and walked away. The cigarette landed on Calla igniting the gas. Calla was engulfed in flames. The flames quickly spread throughout the house, lapping up at the walls. Calla looked over at Thel; the life had left his eyes long ago. Just when Calla thought she would pass out from the pain, she woke up out of her sleep.

"MAHUAD!" Calla screamed his name, shooting up in a holding cell bed. After Calla screamed Mahuad's name, she broke out into tears. Calla did not have to weep long before she was embraced by smooth hands. Calla looked up and she was staring into the green eyes of her sergeant.

"You're okay Calla, I'm here for you girl," Shelly said in a soothing voice. Calla flung her arms around Shelly's neck and cried bitterly into her shoulder. "That's it, let it all out," Shelly started to rub Callas back. Shelly held Calla for the longest time before she was able to collect herself. Calla sniffed and lifted her head.

"Thank you, Shelly," Calla voice was riddled with sorrow. Shelly smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes with her thumb.

"You are okay, private," Shelly joked. This made Calla laugh a little. Calla took a deep breath and sighed. Shelly and Calla heard a snort and they looked over at the cell entrance to see an elite guard sneering at them.

"How cute," The elite mocked Shelly's display of comfort, which was a mistake. Shelly's evil side took over and she jumped up with the fire of hell in her eyes.

"WHY DON'T YOU COME IN HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU MOTHER FUCKER, I'LL BREAK THOSE MANDIBLE OFF AND SLIT YOUR GODDAMN THROAT FROM EAR TO EAR YOU PIECE OF SHIT! The elite ran off terrified at Shelly's sudden outburst. The elite ran from her the way he would've if he had just seen a demon. Shelly turned around satisfied and sat back down next to Calla. Calla looked at Shelly with her eyes wide, then she broke out into howling laughter, Shelly joined in too. The two women laughed until their sides hurt. Then they stopped and gasped for air. Calla looked over at Shelly and sighed happily.

"So, what happens now?" Calla asked her sergeant.

"Well it's obvious these split chins don't want us dead, or they would have killed us already," Shelly replied. Calla nodded and looked back at the cell entrance. What did the elites have planned? Calla wondered.

Thel Vadam'ee was kneeing before the holy prophets, Truth, Mercy, and Regret.

"Rise, proud Sangheili," Truth commanded. Thel rose to his feet and stood up proudly. "So then, how many HUMANS were killed in the invasion," Truth said the word humans with utter hatred.

"None perished, your excellency," Thel replied. Truth scowled but relaxed.

"Well, I assume that is for the best, more hosts for our cause," Truth smirked wickedly.

"Yes, indeed," Thel responded.

"How many humans did you cease, shipmaster," Mercy spoke up.

"Three hundred and forty three humans were ceased, your holiness," Thel answered Mercy.

"When do you plan to start the experiments?" Regret stepped into the conversation.

"Immediately, your honor," Thel smiled at the prophets. All three prophets smiled back and nodded, quite happy.

"Then we will not keep you shipmaster," Regret said. Before Thel could reply Truth added something else.

"You have done many wonderful things for this holy covenant, if you continue to walk the path with such nobility, a promotion might find its way to you," Truth said. Thel cocked his head slightly.

"What kind of promotion, your excellency?" Thel asked intrigued.

"How would you like the tittle of a fleetmaster?" Truth asked. Thel's bottom mandibles dropped in disbelieve.

"I, I would be honored," Thel replied with a fist over his hearts. Truth nodded and responded.

"Make the covenant proud Thel Vadam'ee, and you might just find yourself in a new set of armor," Truth tapped his two fingers together. Thel nodded again. Then he placed his fist over his hearts and bowed his head.

"I will not fail you, your excellences," Thel voice was strong and loud.

"Very Good Thel, until we meet again," Truth, Mercy and Regret vanished from sight as the projector shut off. Thel lifted his head with his mandibles tugged up into a wicked smile. Thel left the monitor room and was greeted by Rtas who was waiting outside anxiously.

"Are we ready to begin, Thel," Rtas asked his friend. Thel looked into Rtas green eyes and placed a clawed hand over his shoulder.

"Yes brother, Now it is time for the humans to begin their journey," Thel and Rtas laughed menacingly.

Authors note: I think the elites are doing the humans a favor by turning them. The elites could have just killed all the humans. But why do such a thing when they would make most excellent hosts! Mwah hahahahaaaa!


	4. Chapter 4

Success

By Kool Killer

Tailored for Drako **:**D

Authors note: **I know the elites consider medical science to be dishonorable, but just go with it. Kool Killer prepares to start his story but he is cut off when someone in his audience stands up and shouts at him.**

** "Well what if I don't want to go with it, Huh!?" the heckler flips Kool off. Killer points his finger at the trouble maker and yells.**

** "Seize him!" Kools' elite honor guards rush in and grab the disorderly by his arms. "Now bring him here," Killer commands. The two honor guards quickly haul the heckler up to the front of the room. Kool grabs everything that is on his desk and slides the objects off the sides. "Hold him down," the elites lift the heckler up with ease and slam him onto the large table, keeping a tight hold on him. Killer walks up to the trouble maker and smiles sinisterly at him. Then Kool puts on his biohazard suit and dons a gas mask. Killer reaches into a purple container and procures a syringe filled with the Sangheili Gene Altering Virus, SGA. Then Killer calls a third elite guard over. The guard walks up to Kool Killer and stands at attention. "You know what must be done," Kool hands the SGA virus over to the elite. The elite opens the syringe, then he carefully cuts his finger, letting one drop of purple blood fall into the syringe. The elite closes the syringe and shakes it firmly. After his blood mixes with the virus the elite hands the syringe back to Kool. "I thank you for your cooperation," Kool nods at the elite that had just made the donation.**

** "It was an honor, your excellency," The elite bows his head then returns to his original position. Killer walks up to the heckler that was still being held down and then he readies the syringe.**

** "Hold on man, I was just joking, I'm not worth it," The heckler pleads, looking up into Killers green eyes.**

** "But you are worth it, every human deserves a chance to become something great," Kool responds, twirling the syringe around in his fingers.**

** "Well if you think the virus is so great, why don't you shoot yourself up with it?" The heckler counters.**

** "When I have fulfilled my purpose, I will gladly infect myself with this, glories virus," Killer holds the syringe up into the air for his whole audience to see. "Every journey begins with a single step, this is YOUR STEP!" Killer plunges the syringe into the hecklers heart and injects the powerful virus. Immediately, the trouble maker groans and struggles to get up, but the two honor guards that are holding him down are far too strong for his feeble attempts. Within two minutes the changes start to take place. The hecklers arms and legs change, growing longer and denser. Next his hands and feet become sangheilian. His neck stretches and his head elongates, forming the head of an elite. The hecklers' mouth rips apart and four mandibles with razor sharp teeth take the place of his old mouth. Layers upon layers of thick firm muscles grew all over his body, giving him untold amounts of strength. Finally, the trouble maker's skin changed, becoming a dark brown color. The heckler gasped for air after the transformation was complete. The newly transformed human looked at his body and cried out in shock.**

** "What have you done to ME?" The former human's voice was much deeper than before.**

** "I gave you a new body, your old one was far too weak, you should be glad," Kool responds, crossing his arms. **

** "I ..I," The heckler calms down as a new feeling washes over him, a feeling of peace and acceptance. "I am grateful to receive this power," The heckler laughs loudly, his sinister laugh echoes across the room and it makes the hairs on the remaining humans necks stand up.**

** "You see, this is a good thing," Killer discards the empty syringe into a garbage can, and then he looks over at his guards. "Now would you two please show our guest back to his seat," Kool asks his honor guards.**

** "Of course, your excellency," The honor guards carry the human elite back to his seat and set him down. All the humans lean in their chairs away from the new large elite heckler. The heckler smiles at all of the humans, clicking his mandible together. Then the heckler looks back at Kool and waits patiently for him to begin chapter four.**

** "Now I assume there will be no further distractions," Killer looks at his audience carefully, they all had their attention focused on him. The room was so quiet; crickets could be heard, chirping outside. "Very good, let us begin,"**

The Unyielding Triumph, Covenant cruiser 8/4/2540 4:03pm

Thel Vadam'ee stood proudly inside the huge docking bay of the Unyielding Triumph. The docking bay had been converted into a make shift medical bay, since the Triumphs' standard medical bay would be too small to accommodate all the humans and their unforeseen transformations. Thel's eyes scanned all of the one hundred Sangheili he had chosen to help with the humans assimilations. Among the sangheili were shipmasters Sael Yersen'ee and Rtas vadum'ee, they had ridiculously big grins scrawled across their faces. All the sangheili had their eyes trained on Thel, waiting patiently for their proud leader to start his speech.

"Brothers, today is a glories day for our holy covenant," Thel paused and made eye contact with everyone in his audience. "The humans have lived in treachery for far too long, but today they will be reborn, and they will join us, become, one of us," All the sangheili inside the make shift medical bay roared loudly with excitement. Thel almost gave a roar of his own. His hearts were racing with anticipation. "We will be using a special virus on the humans, it is called, the Sangheili Gene Altering Virus," Thel reached into a purple case that was resting next to his hooves and he pulled out a syringe that held a clear pink liquid. "However, this virus will require a small amount of your honor in order for it to change the humans," The sangheili did not look pleased with the fact that they would have to shed some of their blood in order to turn the humans. Thel understood how his brothers felt about the topic. "I know I ask too much from all of you, but the reward will far surpass the miniscule cost of honor that can easily be regained in future battles," Thel always had a talent for his speeches, all the sangheili nodded in understanding.

Thel held the syringe up high and opened a side compartment exposing the clear pink virus. Then Thel cut one of his fingers with his claws and let a single drop of dark purple blood land into the opening on the syringe. Most of the sangheili cringed when they saw their leader sacrifice some of his honor. Thel closed the syringe and shook it lightly, letting his blood mix with the virus. After Thel was done shaking the virus, he held the syringe up into the air for all to see. "Now it is ready to use on the humans, it is quite simple," Thel opened a compartment on his chest plate and stored the virus. "Are there any concerns?" Thel asked his warriors. One younger sangheili nodded and spoke out.

"How long does the transformation take to start?" the question seemed to be on a lot of the others minds.

"This is a good question, it should only take a couple of minutes, but there have been cases where the hosts were able to last six or seven minutes," Thel responded.

"And how will we know if the procedure was successful?" The young warrior questioned.

"If the humans survive the assimilation, they will become proud mighty sangheili," Thel smiled at the young sangheili.

"What happens if the procedure does not go as planned?" The young one inquired.

"The humans will be dead, their bodies will self-destruct, we have tried these experiments on the humans before, and out of one hundred humans, only one survived," Thel replied, his smile faded. "But our scientists have greatly improved the virus to accept all blood types and DNA structures," Thel added, his smile returned. The young sangheili nodded and smiled back at Thel.

"Who was the human that survived?" Sael asked.

"A human female named, Julie," Thel became sullen when he spoke of her.

"And where is Julie now?" Sael could sense Thel's sadness.

"I tried really hard with Julie, to teach her our ways," Thel paused. His voice was weak and filled with grief. Thel remembered he had a lot of resentment towards Julie. He was always trying to break her strong spirit, but she was unbreakable. As much as Thel had resented Julie, deep down in his hearts, he really had cared for her, even though he never showed it. "When the time came for her to take the warriors oath to protect and uphold the covenant, she refused the prophets demands," Guilt was radiating off of Thel.

"What happened to her?" Sael knew in his hearts what the prophets would do to those who disobeyed them.

"The prophets order me to," Thel paused again, his voice had faltered. Thel never cared much for human lives, but Julie was special. Thel had giving her his blood for the assimilation, she was apart of his lineage, was apart. "I slayed her with my own sword," Thel finished his sentence with sorrow; his words definitely touched the hearts of the other sangheili. Thel remembered the horrified look Julie had given him when he ran his sword through her hearts. Her blue reptilian eyes stared right into his soul, crippling him. When her lifeless body crumpled to the ground, Thel cried out in despair. His pained roar echoed throughout the grand chamber, everyone was remorseful, even the prophets had shown some regret. Thel was taken from his thoughts when the young sangheili he was addressing earlier spoke up in an outrage.

"How could the PROPHETS have been so foolish? Certainly the prophets could not have expected a human that has only known one lifestyle to give up everything to swear herself to US!" Normally the young warrior would have been killed on the spot for insulting the prophets, but at the moment, every sangheili felt the same way he did, disgusted.

"It was foolish on their part to think the human would simply walk away from her religion, family and values, just to adopt ours," Thel spoke up, drawing the attention back his way. "Which is why our scientists have developed a memory suppressant, for that very reason," Thel reached down into another purple case that was lying on the other side of his hooves and he pulled out a syringe that was filled with a violet liquid.

"How does this memory suppressant work?" A major in red armor asked, tilting his head in an inquisitive manner. Thel looked over at the major and answered him.

"The memory suppressant will bury the humans memories in their sub conscious," Thel held the syringe up for all to see. The major pondered for a second and asked another question.

"Ah, it suppresses the memories, but it does not steal them permanently?" The major scratched his mandibles.

"Unfortunately it does not erase all memories, but they are buried very deep," Thel replied with confidence.

"Could the humans not find their memories and learn what they have become then turn against us later?" The major was asking really good questions, all the sangheili looked back at Thel curiously.

"I suppose that could be a possibility, but it would take something of great significance to bring back memories of the humans previous life," Thel responded, and then he spoke up again. "If it were to be a problem, we could always re-administer the suppressant again," Thel grinned, happy with his reply.

"And when should we administer this suppressant?" The major inquired.

"It would be given to the humans after their transformations, while they sleep," Thel answered back.

"Could there be any complications to these suppressants, could the hosts become hostile?" The major questioned warily. Thel thought of the best way to present his words, then he replied.

"When the humans wake up after their transformation they will be confused and perhaps even scared, it is important to be there for them, show them sympathy, remember, they will be one of us, treat them as you would your own brother or sister," All the sangheili nodded their heads, their mandibles were tugged up into smiles. Thel smiled back at all his brothers. "Are they any more inquires?" The crowd of warriors shook their heads. "Very well, we will begin the experiments shortly, but now we shall destroy the inferior human vessel, for all of you that would wish to observe this, make your way to the observation deck," Thel stopped for a second and added something else. "I would also like to take this time to thank shipmaster Sael Yersen'ee, for offering us his ship to use during these trials," Thel smiled at Sael. Sael ginned back at Thel, many of the sangheili thanked Sael as well.

"It is an honor to serve with you Thel," Sael placed his clawed hand over his hearts and bowed his head. Thel did the same, returning his appreciative gesture.

"You are all dismissed, I will call you here when you are needed," Thel finished his speech, leaving all the sangheili feeling anxious to begin the experiments. Thel walked over to Sael and Rtas.

"Excellent speech brother," Rtas complimented Thel.

"Thank you Rtas," Thel smiled.

"It was good, you have a talent for words," Sael praised Thel too.

"My Thanks Sael," Thel grinned and nodded back at Sael. By now, most of the sangheili had left the make shift medical bay, a lot of them headed to the observation deck to see the SilverSides demise.

"Come brothers, let us return to the bridge to vanquish the pathetic human vessel," Sael led the way to the bridge with Thel and Rtas following close behind. The three shipmasters walked through the long wide halls of the Unyielding Triumph until they reached the bridge. Thel and Rtas stopped short and did not enter the bridge with Sael. Sael looked back at the two sangheili and asked. "What is wrong brothers?" Saels' green eyes held concern.

"Nothing is wrong Sael, we just have some matters to deal with," Thel responded, gesturing over to Rtas.

"Very well, do come and get me when you are ready to begin the trials," Sael smirked at the two shipmasters. He could hardly wait to see the human's assimilations.

"Worry not Sael, you shall be the first one we seek when we are ready to begin," Rtas cocked his head mischievously. Sael laughed heartily.

"Very well brothers, I will see you soon," Sael walked further into the bridge, the doors closed soon after he entered. Thel looked over at Rtas and chuckled.

"Now it is time for us to pay the human captain and his lieutenant a visit," Thel said darkly. Thel and Rtas started to head down to the holding cells, to secure the two humans.

The holding cells inside the Unyielding Triumph were bleak. All of the humans had been split up into groups. Only the ones of importance were given their own cells. Most of the humans that were now awake from the sleeping gas were depressed. They knew there was no way out, and no hope, they were completely at the mercy of their captors. But two women seemed to feel pretty cheerful. One private and one sergeant were getting into the Christmas spirit early, since they might not live long enough to actually celebrate Christmas. Private Calla Anderson was singing the twelve days of Christmas, only it was tweaked a little.

"On the ninth day of war, my sergeant gave to me, nine angry Spartans, eight fucking new guys, seven AT-soldiers, six IED's, FIVE-BODY-BAGS, four anti-tank mines, three hand grenades, two shotgun shells, and a prophet hanging from an oak tree!" When Calla stopped singing Sergeant Shelly Parkins fell into a laughing fit, Calla soon fell victim to her own shenanigans. The two women could cure all the hate in the galaxy at the rate they were laughing. Soon Calla and Shelly were able to calm themselves; they both breathed deeply and sighed. Then Shelly looked over at Calla slightly confused.

"I thought it was the twelve days of war, what happened to the other three days?" Shelly questioned Calla with a big grin. Calla shrugged her shoulders and responded.

"I got killed on the tenth day, I couldn't finish the song," Callas' response made Shelly chuckle. Of course that was not the reason; Calla was just too lazy to finish the song.

"Okay, I got one," Shelly cleared her throat and she started to sing Joy Too the World. "Joy to the world, the prophets are dead, we shot, them in, the HEAD! What happened to their bodies, we flushed them down the p…" Shelly was interrupted when she was yelled at by a new elite guard that had replaced the one she had scared off.

"SILENCE HERETICS!" the large elite guard roared at the two women and their display of disobedience. Calla was the only one who flinched. Shelly on the other hand was unfazed by the elites booming command. Shelly's eyes once again, lit up with the searing fire of hell, the elite guard could tell something was about to go down. In an instant, Shelly launched herself out of the bed and flung her body against the plasma barrier. Her hands slammed across the barrier and she shouted violently at the elite guard.

"HEY, I WAS SINGING A FUCKING SONG; YOU KEEP YOUR GAPING MOUTH SHUT YA FUCKING SHARK!" Shelly's outburst startled the elite guard. The elite jumped back from the holding cell the way a cat would if it got frightened. The elite guard slammed into something hard when he had darted backwards. The elite turned around and his eyes widened in even more fear than Shelly had caused. The elite guard had rammed into Thel Vadam'ee and Rtas Vadum'ee. The guard instantly backed up and placed a fist over his hearts, and then he bowed his head.

"My apologies shipmasters, I was just trying to silence these heathens," The guard kept his gaze glued to the floor, too fearful to look the two esteemed shipmasters in the eyes. Rtas laughed and placed a clawed hand on the guards shoulder.

"Feeling jumpy today, are we brother," Rtas could have scolded the guard, but he had been too amused by the sergeant's outburst. Rtas walked up to the holding cell and knelled so he would be at Shelly's height. Rtas stared deeply into her bright green eyes, and then he asked. "What demons reside inside you, human?" Rtas had humor in his deep voice. Shelly chuckled, and she stared back into the elites brilliant green eyes. Shelly did not know what it was about this elite in particular, but she liked his sense of humor. Shelly looked over his features, the elite male had brown skin, he was very fit, as most elites were, he was missing two of his mandibles, and he wore bright gold armor. By the looks of it, he had definitely seen many battles. Shelly grinned back at the humorous elite and responded in a sweet taunting voice.

"The worst kinds," Shelly sneered at Rtas. Rtas snorted and laughed.

"Well then human, we will have to rid you of your demons, but later" Rtas stood back up to his full height. While Rtas had been engaging the human sergeant in their short conversation, Thel had made eye contact with Calla. When Thel looked into her eyes his heart sank, she had the same deep blue eyes as Julie. Thel instantly felt a wave of guilt was over himself and he averted his eyes from her curious gaze. Rtas noticed his sudden reaction and asked. "Is something wrong brother?" Rtas placed his hand over Thel's shoulder with concern. Before Thel could respond Shelly butted in.

"I'll say he has a dilemma, I think he wants to ask you out on a date Calla," Calla instantly blushed a bright red and she told Shelly off.

"What the fuck Shelly, really!? Calla could not believe what Shelly had just implied. Thel also blushed a bright purple and responded defensively.

"I have no such desires, human," Thel narrowed his eyes at Shelly. Shelly smirked at him and retorted.

"Judging by the color of your face, I'd say you do," Shelly laughed when Thel yelled at her.

"You KNOW NOTHING HUMAN!" Thel was shaking with anger. Rtas stepped in and counseled Thel.

"She is just a stubborn human, as they all are, she can't help it brother," Rtas words calmed Thel down, he huffed and relaxed.

"You are right, let's just get the humans we came here for," Thel was calm now, but his voice had irritation in it. Thel looked at the elite guard that had been startled by Shelly earlier and he barked at him. "YOU minor, where it the HUMAN captain and his lieutenant!" The guard immediately responded and pointed to their cell.

"They are in that cell your excellency," The guard's voice trembled. The elite minor barley had enough time to move out of the way before Thel plowed past him. Thel stormed over to the cell the lieutenant and the captain were in and deactivated the plasma barrier. Both the humans were still unconscious from the sleeping gas. Thel strode over to them and pick them up in his strong arms. Thel easily threw the two sleeping humans over his shoulders and left the cell. Thel walked back over to the cell Calla and Shelly were in. Thel gave them both a menacing growl.

"When we are finished with these humans, you two will be next," Thel eyed both of the human women up in annoyance. Then he walked away with Rtas following his lead. Calla looked over at Shelly with agitation.

"Way to almost get us KILLED SERGEANT!" Calla was more nervous than she was mad. Shelly glanced back at Calla and countered her words.

"If they wanted us dead, they would have killed us while we were still aboard the SilverSides, Private," Shelly sighed and walked back over to the cot Calla was sitting on. Shelly slumped down onto the cot and wrapped her left arm around Callas' neck playfully. "I think that elite wants to be your boyfriend Calla," Calla struggled to get out of her sergeants grip but Shelly quickly used her right arm to tighten her hold.

"No he doesn't! You know the elites hate us Shelly," Calla tried to get angry but the more she struggled against Shelly the more she started to feel joyous.

"Oh come on Calla, you saw the way that elite behaved when he saw you, he acted just like a shy boy would when he saw a girl he liked," Shelly had Calla to the point where she was almost giggling, then Shelly added something that tipped the kettle. "Besides, did you see how purple his face got, he looked like an over grown eggplant," Calla exploded with laughter, Shelly laughed too. Soon Calla lost all hard feelings towards Shelly. The two women laughed for the longest time before they were able to collect themselves. Calla then felt guilty about laughing when her captain and the lieutenant had been taken by the strange elite. Calla had seen that elite before, he had brown skin, big thick muscles, amber eyes, and a deep voice she knew all too well.

"Thel," Calla said his name under her breath. Shelly removed her arms from Callas neck and leaned back against the wall.

"Did you say something Calla?" Shelly asked while she ran her hands through her long light brown hair. Calla shook her head and replied.

"It's nothing Shelly," Calla remembered Thel from her dream, but that's what it was, just a dream, nothing more. Calla then glanced over at Shelly with a worried look. "What do you think those elites are going to do to the captain, and his lieutenant?" Calla's voice was uneasy. Shelly thought about it for a moment, then she answered Calla.

"Only god knows Calla, but the elites probably have something super fucked up planned for us," Shelly's response was blunt, but it got her point across.

"Yeah, your right Shelly, were done for," Calla sighed and leaned back against the wall Shelly was leaning on. Shelly glared over at Calla and punched her in the arm. Calla looked over at Shelly, the punch wasn't light. Calla threw her hands up; with the WTF did you do that for expression on her face. Shelly happily spoke her mind.

"What's with the defeatist attitude private, we still have a hell of a chance to get out of here," Calla didn't respond, she just sighed. "We need to make a break for it Calla, I think I know just how we can do it," Shelly stood up and walked over to the cell entrance. Shelly leaned to the right of the plasma barrier and she made eye contact with the elite guard she had startled. Shelly winked at the guard and he cringed, obviously he was uneasy with her presence. "Hey elite, come over here for a minute, I want to ask you a question," Shelly tried to coerce the guard. The elite guard shook his head, clearly not wanting to be anywhere near the bipolar sergeant. Shelly smiled innocently at the elite and continued. "I promise I won't bite, come here," Shelly beckoned the elite with her hands. The guard hesitantly made his way over to Shelly. The elite guard stopped at the entrance to the cell. The elite looked down at Shelly and spoke.

"What is it that you want, human?" The elite shifted his hooves nervously.

"Where are those golden elites taking our superiors?" Shelly kept her voice calm. The elite smiled smugly.

"They are taking your weak leaders to the medical bay," The elite replied, losing his anxiety towards Shelly. Shelly narrowed her green eyes.

"What are your commanders going to do to them?" Shelly leaned against the side of the cell wall. The elite guard responded.

"Their blood shall be cleansed," The elite gave both Shelly and Calla a diabolical smile.

"And what exactly does that mean?" Shelly asked, getting annoyed by the elite's haughty smile.

"It is a surprise, fret not small human, you will be joining your superior's soon," The elite started to walk away but he stopped when Shelly made a wise remark.

"I may be small, but I sure kicked your asses good, isn't that strange, a small human making your buddies look like a bunch of pussies," When the elite turned his head to look at Shelly, she sneered at him. The elite turned around and walked back over to the holding cell Calla and Shelly were in.

"You did so good because we went easy on you, if we had used our full might, you would have been crushed," The elite grinned at Shelly, happy with his reply. Shelly snorted and responded.

"There's nothing mighty about your people, you spill the blood of the innocent and bathe in the tears of children, you're all a bunch of shameless cowardly pathetic half assed excuses for broken dick warriors," Shelly's choice words, threw Calla into hysterical laughter. The elite's pride took a direct blow, he blushed furiously.

"YOU have quite the tongue HUMAN, nothing but lies and heresy flows from your filthy mouth, but soon, you will serve us, so enjoy your petty remarks while you can," the elite wanted to scream at Shelly, but he wouldn't give her that satisfaction.

"The only thing I'm going to SERVE, is your MOTHER to the BRUTES," Shelly's words struck the elite like daggers to the heart. The elite roared at Shelly, and snapped his mandibles angrily.

"YOU DO NOT KNOW MY MOTHER!" The elite was trembling with rage. Shelly mocked the elite with a laugh.

"I know your mother, she was being passed around from brute to brute faster than a joint at a cyber-cell concert," The elite slammed his clawed hand against the plasma barrier. "I've got him pissed off now, one bite and I'm a goner," Shelly imitated the crocodile hunter. Instead of opening the cell to extract his revenge, the elite pushed another button and then he stalked away infuriated. Vents on either side of the cell opened up and the blue sleeping gas that was used on the SilverSides billowed out. "Ah SHIT, it wasn't supposed to work like THIS!" Shelly yelled as she took a deep breath of air that had not been tainted by the gas. Before Calla held her breath she heckled her sergeant.

"Well how was it supposed to work, you insult the elite and he opens the door to silence us, then we get away?" Calla and Shelly exchanged disappointed looks while they held their breaths. The blue gas completely engulfed the small cell; Calla could barely see Shelly through the gas. Calla had reached the two minute mark and her lungs were starting to burn, desperately crying out for oxygen. Finally Calla could not carry on, she exhaled and gasped for air, the blue gas filled her lungs. Calla coughed on the gas and inhaled again. Calla's head started to swim and her body became hazy. Calla fell sideways on the cell cot and lost consciousness as a warm fuzzy feeling enveloped her. The gas was designed to give its victim a sound nap. Soon Shelly succumbed to the relentless gas as well, both the women drifted off to a pleasant sleep. Unfortunately for Calla and Shelly, their situation would be anything but pleasant when the sleeping agent wore off.

Calla awoke to the feeling of hot breath trickling across her neck. Calla opened her eyes slowly and blinked a couple times to clear her vision. She was still drowsy from the sleeping gas. Calla looked to her right and she was met by bright amber reptilian eyes. Calla smiled at the familiar elite and said his name tenderly. "Thel," Calla tried to reach out and touch his face but she could not move her hands. Calla sluggishly turned her head to look at her hands; they were restrained by plasma rings. Her legs were also secured by the plasma rings too. Calla glanced around the room she was in; it looked like a medical bay. When Calla looked back at Thel, he had a surprised expression on his face.

"How do you know my name, human?" Thel eyed Calla up warily. Calla looked at him and gave him an innocent beaming smile.

"What are you talking about my love, you are my husband," Calla answered Thel in a sweet voice; she was still under the sleeping gasses intoxicating effect. Thel blushed and quickly broke her piercing gaze. Thel rubbed the back of his long neck with his clawed hands; he should not be intimidated by this small female. Thel stared at Calla again, her eyes were serious. Thel carefully looked Calla over, taking in her form. She had spiky blond hair, deep blue eyes, tan skin, and a heartwarming smile. Her scent was sweet and appealing; most humans smelled pungent or sour. Thel looked at her clothes, she wore a standard green uniform, but her black boots looked like they were made out of a material he might know, but just couldn't think of right now. When Thel looked back up at Calla, she had a lustful look in her eyes; she was obviously eyeing his chiseled body up. By the rings, Thel thought, she actually believes I'm her mate.

While Calla was looking into Thel's eyes seductively, she remembered the time they bathed together. She had wanted to mate with him, wanted to feel his warm muscular body against her small form, but he had teased her and broke away. Not before he gave her a show of course. "Why do you torment me Thel?" Calla asked then she lowered her head and yawned. The effects of the gas were starting to ware off, and she was becoming more alert. Calla then realized what happened between herself and Thel was just a dream. Calla checked her limbs; they were restrained for a reason. Calla looked up at Thel and asked. "So, are you going to torture me?" Calla didn't have fear in her voice.

"No, we have other plans for you, but as of now, I want to know how you learned my name." Thel's voice was rough towards the end.

"I had a dream and you were in it," Calla replied, looking away from Thel's piercing stare.

"What kind of dream, hmm?" Thel narrowed his amber eyes. Calla blushed and shook her head, it would be too embarrassing to explain the dream. Thel snorted when Calla didn't answer him. "I asked you a question, human, or is it, Anderson?" Thel read the name on her olive green shirt.

"My name is Calla, and the dream was inappropriate," Calla responded defensively.

"I decide what is and what is not appropriate, now you will tell me Calla," Thel's voice was starting to become inpatient. Just when Calla was about to answer him, the doors to the medical bay opened. The elite from earlier that was missing two mandibles walked in with Shelly hanging over his shoulder. "Ah, Rtas, I see you brought the other human, good, now we can begin," Thel helped Rtas get Shelly into the plasma restraints. She was still unconscious from the sleeping gas. Once Shelly was all fastened down; Rtas shook her with his clawed hands.

"It's time to wake up human, there will be plenty of time to rest later," Rtas gave Shelly a mocking coo, Thel chuckled. Calla glared at the two shipmasters.

"You just be glad she's tied down, otherwise she would kick your asses," Calla threatened. Thel and Rtas laughed as loud as they could, clearly making fun of Calla's threat. Calla furrowed her brows and huffed. Shelly was quickly awakened by the roaring laughter. What Shelly did next, obviously showed that she wasn't one you should rudely awake.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO FUCK FACES LAUGHING ABOUT, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Both Thel and Rtas jumped in shock at the deafening inhuman roar Shelly just released. They whipped around in a hunched position ready to attack. Their hearts were nearly leaping out of their chests. Even Calla had been startled, but she had been around Shelly's bipolar side before, so it wasn't too big of a shock. "Yeah, not so funny now is it split chins," Shelly looked past the two alert elites and make eye contact with Calla. "Hey Private, can you believe these jerkoffs, the best of the covenant my ass," Calla started to laugh loudly, Shelly joined in too. Rtas and Thel glared at the two humans before they stood up out of their crouched positions. Thel walked up to a panel and pushed a green button. Both Calla and Shelly cried out in pain as a shock was administered. Thel eyed the two disobedient humans up before he spoke.

"Are you two quite done?" Thel had his clawed finger inches above the green button. Both Calla and Shelly shook their heads, not wanting to do anything that could earn them another shock. "Good, now we should remove your clothes," Thel smirked at both of the women. Calla and Shelly were going to protest, but Thel and Rtas activated their energy swords. The swords crackled to life, glowing a searing hot white and blue color. For their own amusement, Thel and Rtas slammed their swords together, creating a burst of bright blue sparks. Calla and Shelly flinched at the loud crack the swords made. They tensed up when the two crazed elites approached them with their angry hissing plasma swords. Thel and Rtas carefully started to remove the two female's clothes with their plasma swords. They removed their boots first, and then they worked their way up. Calla was angry inside, as her boot were special and took a long time to make. When the two shipmasters were done removing some of the clothing, only the olive green pants and the black under shirts remained on the two human women. Calla was glad the elites hadn't completely stripped her naked, otherwise she would have broke out of her restraints and flayed them alive with their own swords!

Thel and Rtas deactivated their plasma swords, happy with their handy work. Not a single speck of blood was drawn from the two women. Rtas smiled at the Calla and Shelly. Then he spoke.

"It is now time for you to join our ranks," Rtas grinned at Thel. Thel grinned back and handed Rtas a pain reliever. Thel and Rtas walked up to the two humans. Both of the shipmaster administered the pain relievers. Even though they thought the two females did not deserve them after their display of disobedience. Calla and Shelly had their heads turned the whole time, they both hated needles. Thel and Rtas discarded the empty syringes that contained the pain reliever. Then Thel handed Rtas the syringe containing the clear pink SGA virus. Thel removed the syringe he had concealed in his amour; it already had his blood in it. Rtas cut his finger with his claws and let his blood run into the syringe, then he closed it. Rtas shook the syringe lightly, his blood mixed with the virus perfectly. Both Rtas and Thel grinned evilly at the two human females. Shelly looked their way and made a wise crack.

"Hey, no hard feelings, right guys," Shelly grinned right back at them, giving the two shipmasters a taste of their own medicine. Rtas snorted and approached Shelly.

"If only you knew what would happen next, you wouldn't be so smug," Rtas paused. He looked over at her service uniform he had thrown in the corner and read the name. "Sergeant Parkins," Rtas emerald green eyes mischievously burrowed into Shelly's bright green eyes. Shelly winked at him and responded in a humorous tone.

"Bite me, tough guy," Rtas' two mandibles coiled into a twisted smile. Then he moved behind Shelly and placed his left clawed hand around her neck firmly. His right hand held the syringe, Rtas waited patiently for Thel to give the order. Thel walked up to Calla and stared deeply into her blue eyes. Calla blushed, then looked away, but Thel held her face and forced her to look into his captivating amber eyes. Thel held her gaze for what seemed like an eternity before he let go of her head. Thel smiled and walked behind Calla, then he readied his syringe. The syringe brushed across Calla's neck, making her shiver. Calla turned her head to look at Thel, and then she asked him one last question. Calla knew her time was at an end, she would stall as long as possible.

"How many planets did you glass with this ship, two hundred, six hundred, no hold on, one thousand, right?" Calla gave Thel a weak smile. Thel grinned back and answered her.

"None, that is not the purpose of this ship, Calla," Calla's smile faded.

"We'll, what is the purpose then?" Calla nervously glanced over at Shelly.

"I could explain it to you, but I think it would be MUCH easier to SHOW you," Thel nodded over at Rtas and he brought his syringe up to Shelly's neck. Thel did the same to Calla.

"You don't have to do this," Calla was starting to lose her cool. Thel lowered his head next to Callas' and he purred into her ear.

"But I do," Thel lifted his head and locked eyes with Rtas. Thel's lower mandibles twitched, a sign to proceed. "AND NOW, WE GIVE YOU OUR HONOR!" Thel pushed the syringe into Calla's smooth neck and injected the powerful virus into her bloodstream. Rtas did the same with Shelly, only she shouted an obscenity at him.

"FUCK YOU RATS!" Shelly spelled his name wrong on purpose. Rtas just laughed. Shelly cringed and tensed up; she looked like she was in a lot of pain. Calla knew what Shelly was feeling. A sharp pain was slowly crawling its way through Calla's body towards her heart. The virus slithered into her heart and began to spread quickly from there. Calla's heart started to beat irregularly, rapidly pumping the infected blood all throughout her veins. Calla winced when she looked at her arms. Her veins were starting to turn PURPLE!

"What the HELL, did you, GIVE ME!" Calla could barely force her words out, the pain was intensifying dramatically.

"I gave you a present, a gift, you should be glad, soon you will become a glories SANGHEILI! Thel laughed menacingly while he squeezed Calla's shoulders. Calla cried out in pain, even though he hadn't been rough, even the slightest touch caused unbearable misery. Shelly screamed at Thel.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER YOU…" Shelly couldn't finish her sentence as she started shrieking in blinding agony. Shelly's screams pierced Rtas' ears. He stepped back and covered his ears. Calla could feel the virus creep into her skull. It felt like her blood was on fire! Calla began wailing in horrific pain. She could feel her bones breaking and reforming. Her pinky fused with her ring finger giving her an opposing thumb. Calla's index and middle finger grew longer. Sharp claws ripped out of her thumbs and fingertips. Her arms lengthened and became denser. The next thing to change was he legs. Her calves snapped backwards and her ankles stretched out. Calla's feet changed with her legs, forming two toed hooves. Calla cried out again as her back started to change; her cry was much deeper than before. Calla shuddered as her spine popped and stretched upwards, giving her more of a hunched appearance, just like the elites. Then her neck muscles bulged, causing her neck to elongate. After that, her head changed, growing longer, giving her the head of an elite. The spiky blond hair on the top of her head started failing out. At least she wouldn't need a comb anymore. Calla's deep blue eyes became larger and reptilian pupils took the place of her old circular pupils. What happened next was probably the most painful thing of all. Calla's mouth ripped apart and four mandibles lined with lethal razor sharp fangs tore out of her mouth violently. Purple blood and saliva dripped off of her mandibles. Calla's skin changed from a tan color to a light brown color. Finally, layers upon layers of new sinewy muscles bulged and rippled underneath her light brown skin, causing her olive green pants and her black under shirt to rip and tear. Calla inhaled deeply. Then she tensed up and roared at the top of her lungs. Her body had been completely transformed. Her hips and rump were bigger. Her leg muscles were completely shredded. She had a firm well-toned abdomen. Her breasts had receded somewhat but they were still visible. Calla's arms were perfectly toned, not too much muscle to make her look like a steroid junkie, but just the right size that said, mess with me and I'll tear your head clean off your shoulders. Her neck was thick, firm and smooth, there was no doubt that she would definitely be fighting twenty four seven to keep the males away. Calla's Face was absolutely beautiful, even to the human eye. When Calla had finished her roar, her body went limp. Calla gasped for air, her new lungs burned when the fresh oxygen reached them. Tears were spilling from her blue reptilian eyes and trickling off her mandibles. One Calla had caught her breath, she cried out in despair. Her pained cry hit Thel like a brick wall. He instantly grabbed a rag and walked out from behind her. Thel quickly embraced Calla and whispered to her.

"Hush now, it is finished, no more pain," Thel held her dearly. Calla whined a little but her suffering was soon quelled by the pain reliever that was administered earlier. Thel gently rubbed Calla's back and purred happily. Purple blood, saliva and tears ran down his back, but he didn't care. Because before him, was a human that had been turned with his blood, she belonged to his lineage. She was now Family. Thel broke out of the embrace and smiled in awe at Calla. She was the most entrancing female he had ever seen. Thel used his rag to carefully wipe the tears out of her eyes. Then he wiped the blood and saliva off her mandibles. Thel looked over at Rtas, he was tending to the former human sergeant much in the same way Thel was tending Calla. Thel held Calla close and deactivated the plasma restraints. Calla slumped into Thel's muscular arms. Thel easily hefted Calla up and carried her bridal style over to a large comfortable bed. Thel delicately set Calla down onto the bed. Thel stood over her, with a never ending smile. Thel brushed the side of her beautiful face with his clawed hand. "You have such a bright future ahead of you Calla, I will make sure you get what you deserve," Thel finished removing the torn clothing off her body and he slipped a night gown over her. Then he threw the torn and bloody clothes into a garbage bin. Thel grabbed the covers of the bed and slid up to Calla's smooth neck. Thel looked over at the other bed across from Calla; Rtas was one step ahead of him. Rtas already had Shelly all covered up and she was resting peacefully. Thel looked back down at Calla; she had fallen asleep as well. Rtas walked over to Thel and placed a clawed hand on his shoulder.

"Success brother, we have done it," Rtas was overcome with joy. Thel responded back with cheer.

"Yes brother, we have done the work of the gods today, but we still have many humans to turn," Thel playfully shoved Rtas away. Rtas then gave Thel a worried looked.

"What about these," Rtas held the memory suppressants out for Thel to see.

"I am curious to see how they will accept the changes, for now we will let it slide," Thel replied with a smile.

"What if they cause us trouble," Rtas looked over at Shelly and Calla.

"Then we shall administer the suppressants, but I have a feeling, we won't need them with these two," Thel gestured over to Calla and Shelly. Rtas smiled and placed the suppressants in a drawer and closed it. After Rtas did that, he looked back at the two new sangheili. Both Rtas and Thel felt overwhelming pride in their hearts. Thel looked over at Rtas and spoke from his hearts. "Their journey, has just begun,"

Author's note: **I would like to thank all who have reviewed! YOU are the ones who are keeping this story ALIVE! Now be sure to tell me what you think about this chapter. Get those reviews in SOLDIERS!**


	5. Chapter 5

Success

By Kool Killer

Tailored for Drako **:**D

Authors note: **Hello everyone, I thank you all for your support! This story has now attracted twenty three followers and has fifth teen favorites. For those of you that have reviewed, a sample of the SGA virus has been sent to your dwelling. **

** While Kool Killer is praising his audience, someone in the back row decides to taunt him.**

** "The SGA virus BLOWS, just like Kool Killer!" Killer instantly jumps out of his hover chair and challenges the heckler.**

** "NOW WHO THE HELL SAID THAT!" Kool grips his desk tightly, looking over his audience. The new heckler stands up defiantly, and he is none other than Barotte.**

** "I'm right here man, what do you want to do huh, what do you wanna do?" Barotte gives Kool Killer the over under up yours signal with his hands, then he crosses his arms. Killer points at Barotte and yells.**

** "Bring that HERETIC to me!" Instead of Kools honor guards grabbing the new heckler, the old heckler that had been transformed by the virus scooped Barotte up with his right arm. The old heckler carried Barotte up to the front of the room, keeping a tight hold on him. Kool once again threw everything off his desk. Then Killer pointed at the desk. The old trouble maker threw Barotte down onto the desk and pinned him with his clawed hands. The old heckler growled at Barotte when he tried to break free from the hold. Killer looked down at Barotte and smiled evilly. **

** "I thought you all would have learned how to stay quiet by now, I guess I was wrong," Kool slipped on his hazmat suit and placed his gasmask firmly over his head. Killer reached down and grabbed a syringe out of the purple container. Killer walked over to the old heckler and opened the syringe. The old trouble maker willingly held his right hand out while keeping his left hand on Barotte's chest, preventing his escape. Kool used a cutting instrument to secure a blood sample from the human elite. Then he put the blood sample into the syringe. Kool shook the syringe, letting the purple blood settle with the virus. Killer walked up to the table and chuckled at Barotte. "Do you have any last words, hmm?" Killer asked in a mocking voice. Barotte sneered up at killer and laughed at him.**

** "One of these days your transformed will betray you, and you will be the one who is turned!" Barotte grins at Killer. **

** "We will see, won't we?" Kool counters.**

** "We will," Barotte responds in a smug voice. Killer then grips the syringe tightly and slams the needle into Barottes' heart. Kool pushed the plunger down on the syringe, injecting the powerful virus into his new elect. Killer looks down at Barotte expecting him to have a terrified expression on his face, but it is quite the opposite. Barotte smiles up at Killer and starts to laugh menacingly. Kool is slightly unnerved by Barotte's positive attitude and he takes a couple of steps back, still holding the empty syringe in his hand. "You have just made a grave mistake Killer, with this new power, I will end YOU!" As soon as Barotte finished his sentence, he started to scream in pain. Barotte's body changed quickly, his form became much larger. Kool takes a couple more steps back and he motions for his honor guards to help secure the new host. The guards put their energy pikes down and quickly rush in and help hold Barrote down. Barotte's screams soon turned into ferocious roars. Killer not wanting to take any chances, he grabs his handgun that was chambered for tranquilizer rounds. **

** By now, Barotte had been completely transformed. His skin was now a sleek grey color and he had bright silver eyes. Barotte's body had accepted the virus much better than most others. He was now nine feet tall and was four hundred and eighty pounds of pure muscle. Barrote roared and easily threw the old elite heckler and the other honor guards off himself with his new unstoppable might. Killer cringes and pulls the slid back on his specialty hand gun. Barotte quickly jumps up and sets his reptilian eyes on Kool Killer. Barotte gives Killer an elite laugh and then he started to walk up to Kool. Then Barotte notices the handgun Killer is holding. Barotte gives killer a mocking chuckle, clearly not intimidated by the fact that Killer was armed. Although it was true that killer had a weapon, but Barotte himself, was a weapon as well.**

** "Stop right there Barotte, now why don't you go and take your seat so we can start chapter five," Killer takes a step back. Barotte takes a large step forward and responds. **

** "There will be plenty of time for stories later, but now it is time for your assimilation," Barotte exhaled and took another stride forward. **

** "Not so fast!" Killer lets the slide go on his tranquilizer hand gun, the slide snaps back into place. Barotte looks down at Killer's tiny pathetic handgun and lets loose a booming laugh. Barotte's laugh echoes throughout the room. Barotte stops his laugh and sneers at Kool Killer.**

** "Do you really think you will be able to put me down before I reach you?" Barote questions, with a daring look in his reptilian eyes. Killer readies his handgun and sets his sights on Barotte.**

** "I Guess we will see," Kool responds, taking up a tactical position.**

** "We will," Barotte replies, then he roars and charges Kool Killer.**

** "oh SHIT!" Killer starts firing his handgun as fast as he can pull the trigger. Unfortunately Killer was only able to get a few tranq rounds off before he was in Barotte's clutches. Barotte wrenches the handgun from Kool and throws it to the side. Then he removes the couple of tranq darts that were protruding from his abdomen. After that, he picks Killer up and throws him over his broad shoulder. **

** "Now it is time for you to join us," Barotte laughs.**

** "Guards, stop HIM!" Killer shouts frantically. All of Kool's honor guards rush in and surround Barotte. Barotte sighs and adopts a fighting stance with Killer still hanging over his shoulder. All of Kool's honor guards rush in at once to stop Barotte. Barotte moved gracefully dogging and countering the honor guards attacks. It only lasted thirteen seconds and all of Kool's honor guards were defeated. Barotte then slammed Killer down onto his own table and used his claws to tear the bio hazard suit off of Kool. Barotte then tore Killer's gasmask off and tossed it aside. Barotte smiled down at Killer and taunted him.**

** "Why are you so scared, Isn't this a good thing?" Barotte reaches down into the purple container and whips out a syringe containing the clear pink virus. Kool shakes his head and responds.**

** "It's not my time yet, there is still work that needs to be done," While Killer is distracting Barotte, one of his fans picked up the tranquilizer handgun and brought it to bear. The fan quickly fired the rest of the clip into Barotte's back. Twelve of the thirteen darts hit his back. Barotte turned around and roared at the fan, snapping his mandibles in anger. By now, all of Kool's honor guards had recovered and they rushed up and grabbed the new elite. Barotte would have been able to kick all of their asses again, but the serum in the twelve darts quickly drained him of his strength. Soon Barotte passed out and slumped to the ground, taking most of the honor guards with him. Killer sighed and got off of his table. "That was a close one, thanks guys," Kool waved to the audience and his guards. Killer walked around the table and sat back down in his hover chair. The honor guards took a sleeping Barotte and set him back into his seat. Now that Barotte was three and a half times bigger than his original form, the chair he was sitting in looked like a chair made for a kid.**

** "Are you well excellency?" An honor guard asked his author.**

** "I'm fine, let's just get chapter five started before something else happens," Killer responds. All the guards and everyone in the audience once again take their seats. Then Kool Killer begins chapter five.**

The Unyielding Triumph, Covenant cruiser 8/5/2540 7:43am

Calla was slowly awakened by a continuous rhythm. Calla concentrated on the soft sound and she realized it was her heart beat, well, heartbeats. Calla didn't want to think about what had happened. Calla knew she had been transformed into an elite. Not just her, but Shelly too, and everyone else that was aboard the SilverSides. Calla remembered that Thel himself had turned her. The dream she had might become a reality. Calla smiled briefly at the thought, and then anxiety griped her as she opened her eyes.

Calla's vision had changed. The purple walls inside the medical bay were brighter than before. Along with her new sight came sharp senses. She could smell really good, and her hearing was so acute, she could hear a pen drop a mile away. Everything felt weird for Calla. Her body was now completely foreign. She had trouble trying to move, her body didn't want to work with her. So Calla just leaned her head to the left and looked at the elite resting on the other bed beside her. The elite beside her was sergeant Parkins, Shelly.

"Helly," Calla tried to say her former sergeant's name, but she could not pronounce the S word easily, not a big surprise now that she had mandibles and not lips. Calla huffed and forced her body to move. She removed the blanket that was snuggly covering her, letting it fall to the ground. Then Calla swung her hooves over the side of the bed. Calla sat up slowly and let her hooves touch the ground. Calla looked down at her double jointed legs. They definitely weren't human anymore. Calla wondered how hard it would be to stand, she had seen the elites do it just fine so it couldn't be to hard right, WRONG!

As soon as Calla stood up her legs buckled and she flopped down on the floor with a loud thud. Calla growled in frustration and used her upper body strength to lift herself up, using the bed for support. Calla heard a snickering sound and she looked over to her left. Shelly had awakened and was trying her best not to laugh at Calla's misfortune. Calla sneered at Shelly and snapped her mandibles as a warning. Shelly merely cocked her head to the side with the I dare you to do something look in her green reptilian eyes.

Calla snorted and tried a more animalistic approach. Calla got down on all fours and slowly started to stride up to Shelly the way a predator would when stalking its prey. Shelly quickly got out of her bed and took the same pose as Calla, waiting for the attack. Calla arched her back and sprang forward with a roar, tackling Shelly to the ground. Calla and Shelly struggled to gain the upper hand, but both were evenly matched with their new powerful might. Calla and Shelly were so focused in their quarrel; they did not notice the two entertained shipmasters that were watching them wrestle. Calla soon found herself on top of Shelly, pinning her to the ground. Calla gave Shelly a victory growl and then she got off her sergeant. Calla helped Shelly to her feet and laughed. Shelly snorted at Calla and tried to mask her defeat. All the while, Calla and Shelly held on to each other, so they could better adjust to their new legs.

"Laugh now, but you're going to get it later, when you least expect it," Shelly sighed and waited for Calla's response. Calla did not respond, she just shook her head. Both Calla and Shelly whipped around in panic when they heard two elites chuckling. The elites were none other than Rtas Vadum'ee and Thel Vadam'ee. Both of the shipmasters were only wearing their blue body suits, showing the outlines of their firm muscles.

"It seems you two are adjusting to your new bodies quite well," Thel stepped forward, drawing the human elite's attention his way. Shelly growled at Thel and let go of Calla then returned to her prone position. Calla quickly followed suit. Rtas laughed and walked over to Thel.

"You both want to spar with us, this hardly seems fair," Rtas went into a hunched position as well, Thel did the same. Shelly hissed and yelled back at the shipmasters.

"We're not going to spar with you, WE ARE GOING TO KILL YOU!" Shelly launched herself at Rtas at an incredible speed. Rtas did not have time to counter her attack, he was knocked down with a pissed off sergeant snapping her mandibles furiously at him. Thel had been too shocked by Shelly's quick actions to notice Calla dashing up to him. In a swift motion, Calla launched herself through the air using her powerful legs. She tackled Thel to the ground and they started to struggle for dominants. Calla's and Shelly's show of defiance was short lived as they soon found themselves pinned under their stronger captors. Rtas and Thel laughed at the two human elites.

"You both will have to try much harder to defeat us," Thel narrowed his amber eyes at Calla as he smirked. Calla blushed and broke his gaze when she realized he was on top of her. Thel's thick arms were wrapped snugly around Calla waist and his warm muscular chest was pressed tightly against her own. Calla struggled to break free from Thel's strong grip, but he wasn't having any of that. Thel squeezed Calla even tighter, stealing the air from her lungs. Thel lowered his mandibles down to Calla's left ear and spoke firmly. "Submit to me, Calla," Thel commanded, his smile becoming impossibly wide. Calla sighed and let her body go limp, losing all her hostility. Thel laughed and released her. Deep down Calla thought she should have struggled more. She would have been at Thel's mercy much longer. Calla smiled inwardly at that thought. Calla looked over at Shelly. She was doing a bad job of trying to stay angry at Rtas. Calla could tell Shelly was secretly enjoying his welcoming contact on her new body. Shelly's eyes held anger, but her mandibles were tugged up into a warm smile. Calla looked back up at Thel, he smiled down at her. Calla was surprised when Thel offered his hand to hers.

Calla gripped Thel's hand strongly and he pulled her up off the ground onto her feet. Calla was still new to her body and she lost her balance, almost biffing it. But Thel quickly caught her in his strong arms. Thel held Calla close to steady her. Calla looked up into his eyes and asked.

"Why do you show us mercy, wouldn't it have been easier just to kill us all?" Calla tried to understand their plan. Thel shook his head and replied.

"The gods have always had a plan for your species Calla, your kind just needed a little push to achieve greatness," Thel paused and drew in a new breath. "And I will help your race and guide them into glory, one step at a time," Thel helped Calla walk over to her bed, and then he set her down onto the soft bed. While Thel was aiding Calla, Rtas helped Shelly up and moved her over to Calla's bed. Rtas set Shelly down next to Calla. Shelly and Calla looked at each other and grinned sheepishly. Then they turned their attention back to their captors. Thel and Rtas laughed slightly. Then Rtas spoke up.

"We will be back soon to take you both to the bathing cambers," Rtas' smile grew wider when he saw Shelly's and Calla's annoyed expressions.

"Are you implying that we smell?" Shelly snapped. Thel and Rtas scrunched up their snouts the way a cat would if it smelled something foul.

"Yes, you both smell, ripe," Thel countered; making both the human elites blush.

"We will return soon, females," Rtas mocked his last words. Both of the shipmasters turned around and left the two new sangheili with their thoughts. Calla glanced over at Shelly, and then she sighed. Callas mandibles parted as she exhaled.

"What do we do now Shelly?" Calla asked as her hearts started to sink and she became nervous.

"We do what they say, for our own sakes," Shelly replied, receiving an angry stared from Calla.

"So that's it huh, just surrender to the enemies?" Calla growled.

"What else are we going to do, were weak, we don't have any idea how our new bodies work, our best chances for survival are to obey our captors," Shelly replied with slight hostility.

"That's easy for you to say SERGEANT; you seem to be pretty interested in Rtas!" Calla hissed. Shelly snapped her head towards Calla. Her green reptilian eyes were narrowed with danger.

"Is that so, PRIVATE," Shelly said Callas rank in a mocking tone.

"IT IS!" Calla yelled back. Shelly roared and threw herself on Calla holding her to the bed. Calla attempted to break out of Shelly's hold but it did no good. Shelly's chest was pressed tightly against Calla's and her clawed hands held her subordinates wrists in check.

"You are very interested in THEL as well, you were moaning his name in your sleep after all," Shelly used Calla's dream against her.

"That was just a DREAM! It means NOTHING!" Calla shirked back at Shelly. Shelly changed her mood from angry to haughty.

"Oh really Calla, you didn't like the way he nipped at your neck?" Shelly gently began to caress Callas neck with her mandibles. Calla's eyes narrowed at Shelly. "How his warm tongue lapped at your smooth cheeks," Shelly licked Callas cheeks softly, purring as she did so. Calla moaned a little as Shelly continued. "His hands caressing your soft chest," Shelly began to rub Callas chest. Shelly's hands danced a crossed Callas chest, causing her to sigh in pleasure. Shelly's hands stopped at Calla's breasts. Then she began to squeeze and massage them attentively. Callas continued to let loose soft cries of pleasure. "Do you remember how he kissed you?" Shelly gently locked her mandibles with Calla's and she traced the inside of her mouth with her tongue, being careful not to cut her tongue on Calla's sharp teeth. Shelly's hands slowly worked their way down to Calla's ampule rump. Shelly squeezed Calla's butt firmly, causing her to gasp. Shelly unlocked her mandibles with Calla's and began to lap at her chest while her clawed hands rubbed Calla's lower abdomen. Calla was to the point where she was going to lose herself, but as soon as Shelly had come onto her, she stopped. Shelly got off of Calla and smiled down at her.

"What the hell, was that Shelly?" Calla asked panting, clearly out of breath. Calla acted like she hadn't enjoyed it but Shelly could tell otherwise.

"Oh stop that Calla, You know you enjoyed it, you dirty girl you," Shelly's comment made Calla blush and look away. Calla sat up and huffed. It wasn't her fault she enjoyed it. It wouldn't matter who you were, you get touched seductively and you would become aroused too, Calla rationalized. Calla glared over at Shelly, angry with her for trying to prove a point. Shelly gave Calla an innocent look, and then she laughed. Calla tried her best to stay serious, but soon she found herself laughing with her sergeant.

Unbeknownst to Calla and Shelly, two very aroused shipmasters had been watching their little display of affection from the doorway with hungry eyes. Soon Rtas and Thel woke up out of their trance and walked into the medical bay. Both Calla and Shelly looked up when they heard the sound of footsteps. Their captors had returned.

"Greetings, females," Rtas sneered at Shelly. Shelly winked back at Rtas, and he blinked in confusion.

"It is now time for your baths," Thel said as he approached Calla. Thel helped Calla up and held her close; Rtas did the same to Shelly. Thel and Rtas guided the two human elites out of the medical bay. The four sangheili walked down towards the bathing cambers. Calla made sure she inhaled Thel tantalizing scent while they walked. Little did Calla know, Thel was taking in her scent as well. Soon the four elites found themselves in the bathing cambers.

Calla was in awe at the sight before her. If she thought the showers inside the SilverSides were nice, she must have been high. Because the elites bathing chambers were ten times better. The top and bottom walls had purple lights that enclosed the bathing cambers in a relaxing shade of color. There were also plants of different colors that were hanging down from fixtures in the ceiling. Calla reached out and touched one of plants vines. The plant welcomed Calla by wrapping its vines around her long clawed finger. Calla chuckled and removed her finger from the plants grasp and it returned to its original position. Many scented candles with blue flames were lined along the tubs of water giving an even more relaxing appeal to the water. The tubs of water were made out of a soft stone and the water went deep into the stone, just like hot tubs. Green lights could be seen at the bottom of the hot tubs, giving the water an eerie green glow. Calla and Shelly wasted no time getting into the welcoming tub of hot steaming green glowing water. Thel and Rtas chuckled at the two new sangheili's childish behavior. Calla and Shelly leaned back into the water and sighed in pleasure. Shelly opened her eyes and looked at the two shipmasters.

"Well boys, aren't you going to join us?" Shelly teased while she made swirls in the water with one of her claws. Now it was Thel and Rtas' turn to blush. Both of the shipmasters faces flushed a bright purple color, but because of the dim lighting in the bathing cambers the two females could not tell.

"The males have separate bathing cambers, which we will attend now," Thel said as he walked towards the other side of the bathing chambers that was divided by a ten foot wall.

"Yes, we will be back in thirty minutes, enjoy your baths," Rtas said as he started to walk to the other side of the bathing cambers. Before he could enter the other side Calla called out to him.

"WAIT, what about soap?" Calla questioned, looking around to see if any was present. Rtas looked back and replied.

"The water has a natural cleaning element to it, so there is no need for your inferior human, soap," Rtas had trouble saying that word and it sounded funny to the two women. After Rtas had left the two females laughed. Soon they composed themselves, Calla and Shelly leaned their heads back. They closed their eyes and sighed happily as the hot water loosened their tight muscles. Calla opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. The ceiling had to be twelve feet high. Calla let herself sink to the bottom of the hot tub. The hot tub was probably ten feet deep in the center and five feet deep on the edges.

When Calla came up from the water Shelly quickly embraced her from behind. Shelly then leaned her head over Calla's left shoulder and stared into her eyes. Shelly began to purr softly as she pressed her head against Calla's. Calla looked over at her sergeant and questioned herself. Is it just me, or has Shelly become more intimate since her transformation?

"Uh, are you feeling okay, sergeant?" Calla asked as she tried to weasel out of Shelly's arms. Shelly tightened her grip to prevent Callas' escape, and then she responded.

"Of course I am, private," Shelly paused and sighed happily, "I haven't felt this good in a long time, don't you feel, good," Shelly asked, tilting her head to the side. Calla laughed a little at Shelly, the way she was tilting her head looked kind of cute.

"I do feel good, but that doesn't mean I'm going to accost everything I get my hands on," Calla answered back. Shelly smirked then responded in a smug voice.

"OH, that's right Calla, you only like when Thel touches you," Shelly said as she released Calla and drifted back to her side of the hot tub. Calla blushed and sighed.

"There are more important things to worry about right now than trying to throw me under the bus Shelly," Calla answered slightly annoyed. Shelly snorted and replied in a sardonic tone.

"Calla, you tripped and fell under the bus yourself," Calla's frown turned into a smile. Calla was going to retaliate when she noticed she still had her medical night gown on.

"I didn't even realize I still had this on," Calla took her gown off and squeezed the water out of it before discarding the gown. Shelly did the same with hers. Calla and Shelly stayed quiet for the rest of the time, thinking about their situation. The two new elites were taken from their thoughts when Thel and Rtas returned. The two shipmasters had already dried themselves off and were wearing blue body suits that stopped at their thick necks. They both were carrying purple towels and orange body suits.

"It is time to for our morning meal, dress yourselves, then well shall leave," Thel said. Thel and Rtas placed the purple towels and the orange body suits on a counter. Then they walked a few feet forward and turned their backs to give their new guests some privacy. Calla and Shelly got out of the hot tub reluctantly and began to dry themselves off. Then they grabbed the orange body suits and looked them over.

"Wow, this is the same color they give people in prison," Calla spoke her mind loudly so her captors would hear while she was putting it on. Thel with his back still turned, chuckled and replied.

"I'm sure you will see that this place is far from any prison, you will be treated like family here, just so long as you don't cause us trouble," Thel paused and turned around, Rtas did the same. "Besides, orange body suits will help us Identify those of you that have undergone your assimilations," Rtas shook his head in agreement and added his two cents.

"After all, you look exactly like a sangheili now," Rtas smirked at Shelly, and she returned the smirk. Calla and Shelly had finished putting on their body suits, they felt very comfortable and they were warm.

"Ah, it's good to see your body suits fit snuggly for you, now let us leave and attend the morning feast, I am ravenous," Thel said as his stomach threatened him with a growl. The four sangheili left the bathing cambers and headed for the dining hall. Calla and Shelly were doing a pretty good job at walking now, but just to be on the safe side, Rtas and Thel were within an arm's reach. As Calla was walking she noticed different comforting paintings and bright plants along the halls, giving the ship a homier feel. Soon Calla and Shelly arrived at the dining hall doors with Thel and Rtas. Two large elite guards were standing on either side of the double doors. The guards did not have weapons to help keep the environment friendly, not that they would need them anyway since their teeth and claws would do just fine. The guards stood up at attention and acknowledged the newcomers.

"Greetings shipmasters and sisters," The guards smiled warmly at Calla and Shelly. Calla and Shelly couldn't help but smile back. Maybe it wouldn't be so harsh here, Calla thought. Both of the guards opened the doors and the four sangheili were assaulted with irresistible smelling food. Calla's mouth instantly started to water. There were many elites enjoying their tasty meals. Most of the elites had orange body suits on, but there was at least three or four regular elites wearing blue body suits at each table, keeping everyone in high spirits. The dining hall was gigantic and filled with good vibes. The tables were huge and could easily fit thirty hungry elites. Calla looked at all the elites again. The ones in the orange suits looked slightly confused, but were still very joyful. Calla almost started crying as she watched everyone; it looked like one big happy family.

Calla snapped out of her thoughts when Thel handed her a large plate filled with different types of tantalizing meats that were piled high. Along with the food, Thel handed Calla a sweet drink. Thel guided her to a table where Rtas and Shelly had already been seated. Calla sat next to Shelly. Thel and Rtas sat on either side of them. Calla grabbed a piece of meat that looked a lot like ham and tried it. It was juicy and tasted so good. The meat had a smoky flavor to it. The smoky meat reminded Calla of the barbeques her dad would do. As Calla was eating she thought it should be more difficult to eat now that she had mandibles, but it came naturally to her, just as it did everyone else. Calla continued eating her meal until it was finished. Calla then licked the juices off her claws. Calla grabbed her sweet drink and tried some. It tasted just like fruit punch. Calla quickly downed the rest of her tasty drink. Thel stopped eating and glanced over at Calla.

"So, was this meal to your liking?" Thel asked Calla.

"It was very good, thank you," Calla replied. Thel smiled at Calla and then he continued to eat his meal. Calla smiled back at Thel and looked around the dining hall. All the human elites in the orange body suits looked like they handled their transformations well. All of them were tall and muscular. Even the females were intimidating, not as muscular or as tall as their male counter parts, but they could still get the job done. Calla was deep in her thoughts when she heard a noise in the ceiling above her. It sounded like something was climbing around up there. Calla knew she wasn't the only one that heard it because all the other elites former humans or not were looking up at the ceiling too. Rtas stood up and spoke to Thel.

"Could it be a cleaning Unggoy?" Rtas looked up at the ventilation system curiously.

"Perhaps," Thel responded as he stood up himself. Most of the elites got up out of their seats, even Calla and Shelly too. The banging sound became even louder in the vents until Thel called up to whoever was inside. "Unggoy, stop making so much racket, we're enjoying our meals!" Thel exclaimed, very annoyed. The sound suddenly stopped, all the elites looked up at the vents, scrutinizing them even more. Then whatever was up there really started to hustle making a ridiculous amount of ruckus. Thel flared his mandibles angrily and prepared to shout again, inhaling deeply. But before Thel could yell up at the ceiling, the perpetrator inside the ventilation system came crashing down as one of the vents gave way. A UNSC pilot landed flat on his ass as debris from the vents clattered around him. The man quickly stood up and looked around the dining hall with a terrified expression scrawled across his face. It was a human's worst nightmare, being in a room packed full with huge elites. Calla looked closely at the human. He had sandy blond hair and deep blue eyes. Calla instantly knew who the human pilot was.

"Blake?" Calla called out to him. Blake looked over at Calla and studied her for a couple of seconds. He tried to make a connection with the familiar voice, but he was too freaked out. Instead of responding to Calla he spaced out and lost it.

"OH SHIT!" Blake yelled while he turned around to run. Blake made off like a bandit, running as fast as he possibly could towards the dining hall exit. Luck was not on his side as Blake soon found himself in Thel's strong clawed hands.

"AH, HUMAN, where is it that you think you are running off too, Hmm?" Thel questioned with a big evil smile. Thel narrowed his eyes when Blake did not respond. Thel's grip tightened and he looked over at Rtas. Rtas smirked and made a hand gesture towards the dining table he was just sitting at. Thel nodded mischievously and wrapped his thick strong arms around Blake's waist. "You are just in time to join us for, as you humans would call it, breakfast," Thel laughed at Blake and set him down at the table he was just sitting at. Thel slid a plate of untouched meats over to Blake along with a glass of sweet juice. Thel then seated himself next to Blake and looked over at him expectantly. "Eat, we wouldn't want you to have an empty stomach, corporal," Thel said, reading Blake's rank. Blake, not wanting to piss his hosts off, complied and started to take bites out of the meats. Thel smiled at Blake and looked back at all the sangheili inside the dining hall. "Brothers and Sisters, please continue your meals," It took a while, but eventually all the sangheili inside the dining hall seated themselves and started to resume their meals. All of the human elites were looking over at Blake curiously; they tried to figure out why he looked so familiar. They could not understand that they were once human too, thanks to the memory suppressants. Soon they paid Blake no mind and they began to talk amongst one other.

Calla walked over to Blake and sat next to him. He looked over at her in fright. Calla could smell his fear, and it smelled so good. Calla smiled wickedly at him as she growled. Blake's deep blue eyes stared into Calla's eyes with distress. Calla instantly felt guilty and she snapped out of her elite persona. WAIT, what am I thinking, I have to help HIM! Calla scolded herself. Calla looked over at Shelly and she had the same mindset. Calla once again tried to talk to Blake.

"Hey Blake, how have you been?" Calla asked in a soft voice, which still sounded eliteish. Blake looked over at Calla like he had just seen a ghost. It took Blake a bit, but he was finally able to answer her.

"Who are you?" Blake questioned nervously. Calla gave Blake a big smile which only seemed to scare him even more since she showed him her razor sharp fangs. Calla quickly ceased her smile and replied.

"You don't recognize me do you, I'm Calla, the one you flew to the SilverSides," Calla tilted her head in a submissive manner. Blake stared at Calla dumbfounded for the longest time before he could speak again.

"Oh my god, Calla, what did they do to you?" Blake asked, shooting an angry glance at Thel. Before Calla could respond, Thel answered Blake's question.

"Is it not obvious what we did, we gave her a new body, she is much stronger now," Thel smirked at Blake, knowing he too would join the family soon. Blake became angry and he shouted at Thel.

"That's exactly the problem, It's HER BODY, HERS! You have no right to turn her into…into a GOD DAMN ELITE!" Blake's outburst caused a lot of attention to be drawn his way. Thel glared over at him and snapped back.

"IS IT REALLY SO BAD! Look around you, what is it that you see HUMAN?" Thel countered. Blake took a moment to look at all the human elites; all of them were confused as they watched the argument unfold. Blake looked back at Calla and she had the saddest expression he had ever seen. Blake was surprised he could read her feelings now that she was an ELITE! Blake whipped his head towards Thel and flipped out.

"I SEE a bunch of VICTIMS!" Thel snarled and retorted back with compassion.

"Well I see a FAMILY, my family, and soon you will join us, CORPRAL," Thel sneered and squeezed Blakes shoulder. "Now, finish up your food, and I will take you back to your cell," Thel's sneer slowly turned back into a smile and he continued to eat his meal. Blake looked back at Calla and she smiled again. Then she talked to him.

"You should finish your breakfast Blake," Calla made a special eye signal for him. Blake could tell by this Calla would help him to the best of her ability's. But it would be too risky to try anything now in a room full of elites. She would have to wait until he was back in his cell. Blake nodded and resumed his meal, making sure to savor every bit of it.

After Blake had finished his meal, Thel escorted him out of the dining hall and back to his cell. Thel had left Rtas in charge of Calla and Shelly. Rtas left the dining hall with the two females and led them to the sleeping quarters. Rtas stopped at a room labeled three four three and turned around to face Calla and Shelly.

"You both will share this room, I trust that will not be a problem, since you two cannot keep your hands off each other," Rtas grinned at the two women. Calla and Shelly both blushed and looked away from each other. Shelly was not about to let Rtas get dirt on them, oh no.

"Well shipmaster, you seem to enjoy our shows a little bit too much," Shelly smiled victoriously when Rtas blushed.

"Yes, I suppose so," Rtas took a moment to regain his composer, and then he finished his words. "The doors have bio scans and they will know your signatures, try not to have too much fun, females," Rtas left quickly so he would have the last word. Shelly snapped her mandibles at him as he walked away. Then she entered the room with Calla. Both Calla and Shelly were surprised at how plush the room was. The room was pretty big and the ceiling was really tall. The carpet was purple, soft and very spongy. There was one bed on the left side of the room and another on the right side. Both of the beds had large pillows, silk sheets and big fluffy comforters. There was a couple of painting hanging on the walls that showed scenes of beautiful landscapes. The lights inside the room could be dimmed to give it a more relaxing feel. Along with everything else the room had its own bathroom complete with a shower a toilet and a nice marble sink. Calla and Shelly could tell that their room was custom made, but they weren't complaining.

"Looks like we lucked out Calla," Shelly said while she admired the room.

"Most definitely, I've never seen a room this nice before," Calla walked over to the bed on the left and plopped down on it. Instead of bouncing like you would on a spring mattress, she sunk into the comfy bed. "This bed is so soft, it must be made out of foam," Calla looked over at Shelly and she was lying on the carpet. "Uh, Shelly?"

"Calla, feel this carpet for a second," Shelly was rubbing the floor with her clawed hands. Calla hopped out of bed and hit the floor. Calla was amazed at how soft the carpet was. Shelly smiled over at Calla and spoke. "It makes you wonder which surface you would rather sleep on," Calla lolled her head to the side and exhaled happily. Calla rolled over so she was facing Shelly. "We need to think about busting out of here Shelly," Shelly looked over at Calla.

"Yeah but, how would we do it and where would we go?" Shelly questioned. Calla though about it for a few seconds and then she responded.

"We would bust Blake out of his holding cell, borrow a phantom, and by borrow I mean steal, then we would head back to the UNSC," Calla smiled, proud of her plan. Shelly did not feel the same way about Calla's scheme, she shook her head disapprovingly.

"We can never go back to the UNSC Calla, they would kill us, or worse, if they did believe that we were turned into elites, they would perform horrible experiments on us," Shelly's words hit Calla hard, she hadn't thought about that. Then another idea sprang up.

"Alright, then we could go to my home world Horizon," Calla offered.

"A planet controlled by rebels, but weren't your parents, killed there?" Shelly asked, and then regretted that she did because Calla became angry.

"HOW do YOU know that? I have never told you about my parents!" Calla stood up.

"I had access to your profile when you were assigned to me, I'm sorry Calla," Shelly replied sincerely. Calla dropped her anger and replaced it with sadness.

"Sorry I barked at you Shelly, it was a long time ago, I shouldn't get so worked up," Calla sighed and sat on her bed. Shelly stood up too and walked over to her. Then Shelly sat down next to Calla.

"You know Calla, you're lucky you got to be with your parents, for however long that lasted, I, I never got to meet mine," Shelly spoke softly. Calla wanted to say something positive, but she could tell that Shelly didn't want any pity. "And I guess that put a rage in me, I always thought my parents hated me, why else would they abandon me?" Shelly paused and took a breath, then she continued. "The foster house I grew up in was pretty rough, and the man that ran the house was a creeper, he was always creping around all the little kids, fucking nasty bastard," Shelly looked over at Calla. "I wish I could have been your sister Calla, your parents raised you right," Shelly looked away from Calla as tears started to form in her eyes. She wouldn't let Calla see her like that, sergeants are supposed to be tough, not pussies. However, when Calla embraced Shelly, she could not hold back and she cried silently. Shelly returned the embrace and leaned her head over Calla's shoulder.

"You know Shelly, we all have our burdens we must bear, some are heavier than others," Calla paused and started to rub Shelly's back. "But my mother always told me, the more you suffer down here, the greater your reward is up there," Shelly wiped the tears from her eyes and let go of Calla. Calla smiled and gave Shelly a friendly head bump. Shelly smiled and shook her head.

"Thanks Calla, you have a way words," For the first time in a long time, Shelly felt at peace with herself. Shelly stood up and grinned. "Now then private, let's go get our pilot and blow this joint," Calla stood up to with excitement and responded.

"YES SERGEANT!" Calla saluted. Both Calla and Shelly prepared to plan out their escape, unaware that a certain AI had been listing to them all along.

Authors note: **Sorry I took so long to update, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Be sure to leave a review, tell me what you liked or what you didn't like, IT REALLY HELPS! Now it's time for chapter six.**


	6. Chapter 6

Success

By Kool Killer

Tailored for Drako **:**D

Authors note: **To tell you all the truth, I feel bad for keeping you waiting, so here is the next addition! And in this addition there will...**

**Killer is abruptly cut off by an angry reader.**

** "HEY, WE didn't ASK for your life STORY Fuck Face, so why don't you get to the point!" Killer sighs and stands up.**

** "Alright big mouth, which seat are you sitting at?" Killer smiles when he sees the culprit raise his hand.**

** "I'm right here and I would like to see you try to do something!" The angry reader pulls out a three fifty seven magnum and levels it at Killers head. Killer had not expected his audience to be armed, but this was America, and not some anti-gun fascist COUNTRY! **

** "Whoa," Was killer's simple reply.**

** "That's right! Now what are you gonna do, HUH!" Killer weighed his options. Killer always kept his AR- 15 loaded with a hundred round drum underneath his desk. He remembered one time he had been on Piers Morgan tonight and he had asked Killer.**

** "Why on earth do you need an AR-15 that can explode thirty bullets in a matter of seconds?" Kool killer thought about that for a second and answered his question.**

** "I see your point, thirty rounds is not enough, that's why I rock a hundred round drum," Piers became flustered. Since he was anti-gun, and he only got his kicks from attacking good honest gun owners by using statics and low blows, this was going to be a piece of cake for him.**

** "GOOD God, WHY DO YOU HAVE A HUNDRED ROUND MAGAZINE!?" Piers looked completely flabbergasted.**

** "Uh, so I can kill a hundred people, DUH!" Killer being an all-around cheeseburger eating, freedom fries stuffing, coca cola guzzling mother fucker, gave the appropriate response to such a repetitive question. Killer snapped out of his flashback and looked back at the gunman. Luckily for Kool Killer, someone drove their tank into the building and aimed the cannon right at the gunmen's face. The driver inside the tank bull horned the gunman.**

** "Attention Asshole, drop your little pea shooter immediately, or be dispersed," The tank driver's voice was calm, like he did this every day. The gunman instantly dropped his magnum and he was no longer a gunman, but just a man. The tank driver got out of the tanks seating area and mounted the fifty caliber machinegun on the swivel. "Now, leave the premises or you will be TRUSSPASSED," The tank driver hollered as he pulled the slide back on his fifty and let it slam back into place creating a loud click. The angry reader couldn't get out of the building fast enough, so he just jumped out a window instead. The tank driver pointed the fifty in a safe direction and climbed off his tank. The tank driver walked over to the magnum and picked it up. "What was that guy going to do with this, kill an ant?" The tank driver laughed and tossed the gun aside. Then he approached Killer and took his helmet off. "Corporal Coduss reporting for duty SIR!" Coduss saluted. Killer saluted back and then shook his savior's gloved hand. **

** "You just saved my life, what can I do to repay you!?" Killer thought of what Coduss could want. Did he want ammo for his fifty, or a new tank? No, he wanted something greater, something money could not buy. Coduss leaned in and spoke.**

** "I want to join your forces, to become an elite," Coduss smiled and placed his combat helmet on killers desk and then he sat on the desk. Kiler was surprised, most people were afraid to become something extra ordinary, but this Corporal, Coduss, just volunteered himself. Killer stood there unsure of what to do until Coduss pulled his sleeve up.**

** "Of course, Barotte, get up here," Killer waved his last victim up. Barotte mandibles tugged up into a smile, then he stood up and walked over to Killer. "We have someone that wants to join our forces," Barotte grinned and spoke to the newcomer.**

** "Greetings Coduss, so, you wish to join us?" Barotte asked and he clicked his claws together sinisterly.**

** "Why yes I would," Coduss replied with a sly smile. Barotte laughed and gave Coduss a fist bump. Killer grabbed a syringe out of the purple container resting on the floor. Killer handed the syringe to Barotte and he opened the top up. Then Barotte cut his finger with one of his claws and let a single drop of purple blood fall into the syringe. Barotte closed the syringe and shook it lightly. Barotte handed the syringe back to Kool Killer and leaned against his desk. While killer made the final preparations he instructed Coduss.**

** "You might want to remove your boots and your armored vest," Coduss complied and removed those items. "Good, now go ahead and lie down on the desk," Coduss lied down and put his hands behind his head in a relaxed position. Killer chuckled and spoke up. "Don't get too comfortable, now give me your right arm," Coduss held his arm out and killer grabbed it. "Now, are you sure you want this, once its done its done, there's no going back," Coduss looked up at Kiler and sighed.**

** "Kool, I've been waiting for this for a long time," Killer nodded and glanced at Barotte.**

** "Barotte would you please hold our new host down," Barotte chuckled and braced Coduss.**

** "With pleasure," Barotte replied. Killer carefully pushed the syringe into Coduss' arm and injected the intoxicating virus into him. Coduss cringed a little; he could feel the virus crawling through his arm to his heart. The virus burrowed into his heart and quickly spread from there. Coduss' blood changed from red to purple. His breathing became shallow and his faced flushed purple instead of red. Coduss started screaming as the virus began to change him.**

** "IT FUCKING BURNS!" Coduss shouted at Kool.**

** "That's just your anti bodies trying to fight it," Kool replied, looking down at Coduss. "It will be over soon," Killer smiled.**

** "NOT SOON ENOUGH!" Coduss yelled as his bones started to snap and rearrange themselves to fit an elite's body. Coduss continued to scream and soon his screams became ferocious roars. The transformation seemed to go on forever, but At last it ended. Coduss was no longer a human, but a huge strong elite. Barotte helped Coduss sit up. Coduss checked himself over with excitement. Then he let loose a booming laugh. His laugh was very sinister.**

** "So, how do you feel?" Kool asked while he looked up at Coduss. Coduss' head whipped towards Killer, startling Kool and causing him to jump.**

** "I feel wonderful!" Coduss sighed contently as he open and closed his clawed hands.**

** "Excellent, that's great news," Killer smiled and shook Coduss' hand, being cautious not to cut his hand on his buddy's razor sharp claws. "Now that you have joined our forces, our family is starting to become quite big yes," Killer said. Coduss, Barotte and the heckler nodded. Killer nodded back and addressed them.**

** "Now you should all take your seats and we will start chapter six," Killer waved everyone off. Barotte and Coduss took their seats and waited for killer to start. Killer sat down in his seat and started chapter six.**

The Unyielding Triumph, Covenant cruiser 8/5/2540 3:43pm

Calla stared at herself in the bathroom mirror. Calla looked into her blue reptilian eyes and sighed. Her whole body had been completely transformed, but she still had her deep blue eye color. That was the last piece of her that remained somewhat human. Calla knew she could never forgive the elites for what they had done to her, what Thel had done to her. Calla looked down at her clawed hands and closed them. They had stolen the only life she had ever known. What did they expect her to do, kill her own people! Glass her own PLANETS! Calla snarled and punched the mirror causing it to shatter. Calla stared blankly at what was left of the mirror until she felt something warm running down her hand. Calla held her hand up and looked down at it. Purple blood was slowly running down her clawed hand and dripping onto the floor. Calla snorted in disgust and wrapped her hand in a purple towel to stop the bleeding. Then she exited the bathroom and was greeted by her sergeant.

"You ready to go Private?" Shelly asked with her head down, leaning against the bathroom wall. Calla shook her head and replied.

"Yes Shelly, let's leave this place," Calla replied coldly. Shelly looked up and met Callas gaze with the same look. Shelly looked down at Calla's hand and gave a questioning stare. "It's fine, I just lost my temper," Shelly nodded and spoke up.

"Alright then, let's go get our pilot and get the fuck out of here," Shelly exclaimed as she got off the wall and walked with Calla across the room towards their front door. Shelly tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. Shelly looked back at Calla slightly confused then she tried the door again.

"Is the door stuck, here let me try," Shelly moved out of the way to let Calla by. Calla walked up to the door and tried it. The door would not move. The two human elites continued to work with the door until they heard a feminine synthetic voice.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to leave," Calla and Shelly looked around the room for the voice.

"Who said that?" Calla growled. Callas' question was answered as a female elite AI appeared in front of her. Calla jumped slightly upon seeing the new figure.

"Greetings," The AI chimed, "My name is Galilee, I am responsible for the Unyielding Triumphs higher functions," Calla looked the AI over. Galilees' body color was a soft purple color. She was wearing an elegant dress that shrouded her two toed hooves. She held herself proudly and she had a sincere smile spreading across her mandibles. Shelly looked at Calla then back at the AI.

"Yeah, as much as we would like to stay and chat, we need to leave, so would you open this door for us?" Shelly asked. The AI shook her head.

"No," Galilee replied simply. Shelly sneered and asked again.

"Please?" Shelly cocked her head to the side. Galilee tapped her claws together.

"You both wish to escape this ship, and quite simply, I'm not going to allow it," Galilee smiled at Shelly. Shelly became infuriated and she yelled at Galilee.

"If you don't open this door right now, we are going to KNOCK IT THE FUCK DOWN!" Shelly's green eyes were burrowing into Galilee electric form.

"I'm sorry you are upset, but I'm afraid you will injure your hooves before you even put a dint in this door, it's meant to withstand a plasma grenade," Galilee replied, looking at Shelly apologetically. Shelly sighed and let her anger roll of her shoulders. There was no point in getting angry with Galilee, since she was just an AI. Calla glanced over at Galilee and asked a question.

"Galilee, how long have you been listening to us?" Calla shifted her hooves.

"Since you both were brought here," Galilee replied. Calla nodded then spoke again.

"And who brought us here?" Calla asked. Galilee paused for a second as if she was searching her data banks.

"Shipmaster Thel Vadam'ee," The AI answered back. Calla blushed slightly.

"You have got to help us get out of here Galilee," Calla pleaded. Before the AI could reply, the door to their room opened. There standing in the doorway were two smug shipmasters.

"Ah, but Calla, we enjoy your company far too much to let you leave," Thel said as he stepped inside the room with Rtas.

"Yes this is true, you both belong with us now," Rtas smiled at Shelly. Thel looked over at Galilee.

"I can handle this from here, you are excused," Galilee nodded.

"Of course, shipmaster," Galilee vanished from sight, but Calla and Shelly knew she was still listening.

"You're not going to stop us, we're getting out of here," Calla said threateningly. Thel gave her a hearty laugh.

"Oh Calla, how do you expect to accomplish this feat, hmm," Thel mocked his captive. Calla growled and replied.

"We defeat you and Rtas, then we get Blake and fly off into the sunset with one of your phantoms," Thel snorted and stepped forward, invading Calla's personal space.

"Well I'm sorry to tell you this dear, but your pilot is already in the process of joining our forces," Thel grinned while he stared down at Calla.

"No," Calla said, taking a step back.

"YES," Thel took a step forward.

"You won't get away with this!" Calla yelled.

"But we already have, and now we have found a way to make the Sangheilian Gene Altering virus airborne," Thel took another step forward. Calla tried to take a step back but she had run out of room and hit the wall. Calla shook her head in denial. "And soon we will release this virus amongst your people infecting every last man, woman and child; we will TURN ALL OF THEM!" Thel roared at Calla. Calla cringed, then she turned her head and began to cry. Shelly attempted to kick Thel's ass for yelling at her private, nobody yells at her but ME! Shelly thought as she went to grab Thel. However, before she could reach Thel, Rtas grabbed her arm and flipped her over his shoulders. Shelly landed flat on her ass. Shelly roared and tried to fight back but Rtas wrapped his powerful arms around her body, preventing her from moving. Rtas lowered his mouth down to Shelly's neck and nipped her. The action surprised Shelly for a second and she stopped struggling. Then Shelly continued to get rowdy.

Calla continued to cry until Thel embraced her tightly. Calla shuddered and attempted to push Thel away.

"Get away from me you MONSTER!" Calla shirked. Thel only held her tighter and he brought his mandible down to her right ear.

"Monster? Is this that what you think I am Calla," Thel's voice was sweet and sensitive.

"YES!" Calla yelled, and then she began to sob again. Thel held Calla's head against his thick warm chest. Cooing and nudging her with his muzzle.

"Hush now Calla, I only do this for you," Thel purred.

"No, you do this to please your prophets, you don't even care about me!" Calla cried. Thel had nothing to say. Although it wasn't completely true, he did care for Calla, but he was doing these trials to please the hierarchs. Thel softly nipped Calla on her neck and spoke to her.

"No more tears, I have something to show you," Thel looked over at Rtas and nodded. Rtas nodded back and picked Shelly up in his arms. By now Shelly was too tired to struggle back. Calla was going to protest by she found herself being lifted off the carpet. Thel picked Calla up and held her close in his arms. Thel left Calla and Shelly's room and headed for the observation deck with Rtas close by. As Thel walked down different hallways, Calla buried her head into his chest. She didn't know why she sought comfort from him, was it because of her dream? Warmth radiated between Calla and Thel's muscular form. Soon Calla found herself drifting to sleep. Every step Thel took swayed her into a peaceful slumber. Calla sighed and let her mind escape reality as she fell into a wonderful dream.

Calla awoke softly to the sound of heavy breathing. She opened her eyes and smiled happily. Thel was resting beside her with a peaceful expression on his face. Calla gently nudged him with her snout. Thel stirred and opened his captivating amber eyes. Thel grinned, then he wrapped his arms around Calla and pulled her against his warm muscular chest.

"Good morning, my beautiful mate," Thel nipped Calla on her soft shoulder.

"Morning, my love," Calla gently locked her mandibles in a kiss with Thel. Thel began to purr and he rubbed Callas' smooth back. Calla broke away from the kiss and pressed her head into his warm thick neck. Thel growled and rolled over so he was on top of her. Thel began to bite and nuzzle Calla softly. Calla returned his affection with her own, becoming rather aroused in the process. Thel too started to become aroused and he slowly started to rock his hips into her groin. Calla began to purr as he continued. Soon Thels' member became enlarged and he carefully entered Calla's no no spot. Calla moaned and growled as he did this. Warmth traveled up through Callas' abdomen as Thel started to get it on. Thel and Calla intertwined their clawed hands as they continued committing their dastardly deeds. Before long, Calla and Thel reached their climax and they roared in pleasure as they came. Both of the lustful elite sighed in ecstasy and started to nuzzle each other with a passion like no other.

It seemed to last forever, Calla and Thel were expressing their love in an insatiable manner. They both broke away and lied there, staring into each other's eyes. Calla and Thel made sure they got healthy doses of both of their scents, they inhaled greedily. Thel nudged Calla with his snout, and then he spoke to her. His voice became demonic and twisted.

"Calla, wake up!" Thel snarled angrily. Then he wrapped his hands around her throat and he started to choke her with an evil glare in his amber eyes. Calla gaged and tried to break out of his grasp but he was far too strong for her.

Calla gasped and woke up with fright. It didn't help matters that she was in Thel's arms. Calla frantically tried to get out of his grasp.

"Let me GO!" She cried.

"Calla, calm down, what is wrong," Thel spoke gently. Calla thought about what had happened, it was just a dream. Why did all her dreams have to end badly?

"Nothing is wrong Thel," Calla looked away embarrassed as she exhaled. Thel chuckled and set Calla down on her feet.

"I know this all must be stressful for you, but this should clear your mind," Thel gestured up towards a large rectangular window. Calla eyes traveled up and she looked out the window. What she saw, stole her breath. Calla walked up close to the window and placed her clawed hands on the glass. There staring right back at Calla was a huge red planet with three bright suns. It looked a lot like mars, minus the suns.

"What is it?" Calla questioned. Thel inhaled and placed a clawed hand on her shoulder.

"It is Sangheilios, your new home," Thel smiled brightly.

"Its, beautiful," Calla looked up at Thel. Thel nodded and placed his other hand on her shoulder.

"It is," Thel admired his home. Calla and Thel stood there staring at Sangheilios until they heard a loud bang resonate from somewhere inside the ship.

"What was that?" Calla asked, slightly startled by the noise. Thel growled and sniffed the air.

"It sounded like an explosion, stay here Calla," Thel commanded as he left her side and exited the observation deck. Thel ran out of the observation deck and headed to location of the explosion. Along the way, different sangheilian warriors teamed up with Thel.

"What in the name of the prophets happened!" a worried minor shouted.

"We soon will see," Thel said as he and his warriors neared the area of the explosion. Thel and his warriors reached the room where the sound had resonated from. The room was used for transforming humans into huge glorious sangheili. Thel ordered his men to line up against the wall. They all stacked up and checked their weapons over. Thel looked back and nodded at his warriors, they nodded back. Thel huffed and entered the experiment room; his men quickly flanked him and searched the room. Thel walked over to what was left of an ungoy cleaning team. The havoc that was bestowed upon the room was consistent with a hand grenade. Thel looked down at his hooves as something red caught his attention. The shipmaster reached down and picked up a spent shotgun shell. A few other shells littered the floor. They were most likely used to destroy the consoles across the room. Thel growled and crushed the shell in his powerful claws. "HUMANS!" Thel roared, throwing what was left of the shell at the blue blood spattered walls. Thel snapped his head towards his men and he yelled at them. "We have over looked our captives; there is a human running around this ship!" Thel's voice trembled.

"The ventilation shaft cover is missing, the vermin is most likely scurrying around up there," a minor spoke up.

"Indeed you are right minor, give the order to go into high alert, I want this human found, I WILL TURN HIM MYSELF!" Thel bellowed.

"YES SHIPMASTER!" All of his warriors replied, and then they left the experiment room in a hurry. Thel thought about climbing up in the vents to look for the perpetrator himself, but he was far too big to fit inside the ventilation system. Thel huffed and left the experiment room, snarling in frustration.

Calla was left alone inside the observation room, she was becoming nervous. Calla started to walk towards the exit to leave the observation deck when she heard a thumping sound inside a ventilation shaft. Callas' first thought was it could be Blake. But then again, Thel said Blake had already been recaptured and put through the procedure. Soon Callas curiosity was answered as one of the ventilation shaft vents was kicked out. The vent clattered to the floor and made a rattling sound. The vent ceased to move and lied still. Calla looked up at the vent and stepped back. A second later and a marine jumped out of the vent and landed on the floor with his back facing Calla. The marine got up and dusted himself off. Then he turned around. Both Calla and the marine's hearts stopped when they saw each other. Calla looked down and saw a shotgun in the humans' arms. The soldier looked down at his shotgun, and then he looked back at Calla.

The marine brought his shotgun to bear and he leveled it at Callas face with a nasty smile displayed across his mouth. Calla froze as she looked down the barrel of the weapon. She was going to die, and no one was coming to save her this time. Calla managed to find her voice and she spoke up.

"Please, don't" Calla forced out her words as she raised her claws submissively. The marine faltered for a second as he realized she was a female. The marine clearly was having second thoughts about shooting a women, human or not. The marine quickly snapped out of his thoughts and re-shouldered his firearm. The human glanced around the room to make sure the coast was clear, and then he looked back at Calla. Calla could tell he was nervous, with good reason. The whole ship was probably looking for him right now. The marine slowly backed up to the observation room door and prepared to exit, still keeping his sights hot on Calla. But now he was aiming at her stomach, as if that was much better. Get blown in half or lose your head, either way you would die. Calla sighed in relief as he lowered his shotgun and went to leave the observation deck. However, he had no way of knowing a furiously angry shipmaster was on the other side of the door. As soon as the door opened he was picked up and thrown violently across the room. He slammed against the wall nearest to Calla and landed on the ground with a thud. His shotgun had fallen out of his hands and slid over to Calla, who hesitantly picked it up. The shotgun was pretty small in Callas grasp. Calla looked back at the entrance to see Thel.

Thel roared and charged into the observation deck, closing in on the recovering human. Just as the marine got to his feet, Thel picked him up and slammed him into the wall with force. The human gaged as air was forced out of his lungs.

"YOU filthy HUMAN, YOU have caused quite enough trouble for TODAY!" Thel yelled. Thel pressed his elbow against the humans' chest preventing him from breathing. Calla looked over at the man; he was starting to turn blue.

"YOU'RE KILLING HIM, STOP THEL!" Calla shouted. Thel looked back and growled at Calla, then he released the marine. The human fell to the ground gasping for air while he held his throat. When the marine tried to get up, Thel placed his hoof on man's back and forced him to the ground. Thel lowered his mouth down to the man's ear and spoke loudly to him.

"If you attempt to get up I will snap your legs like twigs, understand human?" Thel applied pressure to the humans back. The human still out of breath nodded quickly. Thel laughed and removed his hoof.

"Very good, brother," Thel mocked. Thel left the human and walked up to Calla. Thel looked at her with concern.

"I'm fine, Thel," Calla said, averting his questioning gaze. Thel looked down at the shotgun Calla was holding and he held his hand out. Calla reluctantly gave him the weapon. Thel smiled at Calla and walked back towards the human. Thel walked in front of him and stopped. The marine looked up, still lying on his stomach, not wanting to do anything that could end up with him being a cripple. Thel looked the weapon over, then he spoke up.

"So primitive, so weak, so useless," Thel said as he snapped the shotgun into two pieces. The marine didn't know if the elite was addressing him or his shotgun, maybe both. Thel threw both of the pieces over his shoulders and they hit the ground where they clattered to a halt. Thel looked down at the human and he looked back up at his captor. Thel looked the human over thinking to himself. Thel soon smiled brightly and picked the marine up. "Yes, YES, You will make an excellent HOST!" Thel laughed menacingly. Thel started to leave but Calla stopped him.

"NO THEL, THIS ISIN"T RIGHT!" Calla cried. Thel laughed and looked back at her.

"Oh but it is right Calla, what else would you have me do with him?" Thel asked mischievously.

"Let him go," Calla offered sorrowfully. Thel thought about it and replied.

"As you wish, Calla," Thel replied with an evil tone that wrenched Calla's hearts. Thel left the observation deck with the marine and disappeared around a corner. Calla stood inside the observation deck alone, unsure of what to do, then she chased after Thel. When she caught up with Thel he was opening an airlock. Thel threw the marine into the airlock and closed the door. Calla quickly ran up to Thel and looked at the marine through the glass window. The marine looked terrified.

"What are doing Thel!" Calla squeaked at tears began to well up in her eyes. Thel regarded the human male for a second then he turned and faced Calla. Thel reached down and grabbed Callas head and forced her to look at him. Thel smirked at Calla and glanced at the marine inside the airlock.

"We all must make choices Calla, from the moment of birth, to the moment of death," Thel activated the preparation sequence for the airlock doors, hazard lights began to flash and a one minute countdown began. Thel stepped aside and opened a panel containing the abort button. Thel looked back at Calla, she was now sobbing.

"Sometimes, choices will need to be made for those who cannot make them themselves," Thel spoke firmly. "This human, does not have a choice, he cannot chose his fate," Calla looked at the marine who was now horrifically looking around the airlock, realizing what would soon happen. "But you can Calla," Thel paused and looked up at the timer, only forty five more seconds to go. "Does this human go free and die a cold painful death?" Thel looked back at Calla and glanced towards the abort button. "Or does he join our family, and live amongst us in peace and harmony?" Calla looked up at Thel, with tears streaking down her face and dripping off her mandibles. "The choice is yours, Private," Thel regarded Calla by her rank and stepped back. Calla looked up at him in shock. Thel ignored her eyes and looked at the human inside the airlock who was now ponding on the window in panic. Calla froze up until Thel spoke to her. "Thirty seconds, Calla"

Calla wasted no time. She quickly ran up to the abort button and pushed it. Sure, being an elite might not be the best thing that could happen, but dying was definitely the worst. The countdown disappeared and the hazard lights shut off. Shortly after the primary airlock doors opened and a frantic marine that was immensely distraught came crawling out. The marine slid up against the control panel to the airlock and sobbed quietly holding his head in his hands. Calla instantly wrapped her arms around the terrified man and tried to comfort him, embracing him tightly. Calla looked up at Thel and roared at him, with tears still dripping from her eyes.

"YOU ARE A MONSTER! YOU REALLY ARE!" Calla moved herself so she was between Thel and the scared marine. Thel sighed and walked up to Calla.

"Soon you will understand, what I have to offer is far greater than anything you can imagine Calla," Thel used his strength to tear Calla away from the marine. He then picked the marine up and threw him over his shoulders. Thel regarded Calla for a minute or two, and then he began to walk away. Calla watched as Thel left with the human still slung over his shoulders. Calla shuddered and stood up. Then she went to go look for the only real source of comfort, her sergeant.

Authors note: **A BIG thanks to everyone who reviewed, dropped a favorite, or is currently following this story! IT REALLY MEANS A LOT! **

**Now what you need to do is go and read LightningDragoons' story Alone. It follows two buddies and their ordeal throughout the abductions and transformations of the SilverSides crew. It's a lot better than the way I'm describing it, Get IN there and check it Out, THAT'S AN ORDER! And be sure to go and read RedDrako7s' story Converted. 800 children get abducted and transformed into different covenant species. It's a well written story that should not be passed up ….That's ALSO AN ORDER!**


End file.
